Naruto's New Life
by Kyroshiro
Summary: After Naruto manages to defeat and bring Sauske, he was tried and executed for false accusations. He is then given a second chance by Kyuubi, and is now a Growlithe. He later joins Ash on his journey to become the Pokemon Master. Will he finally find the life he's always wanted, find out in Naruto's New Life. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon.
1. The new look

Hello my faithful readers. It is I' the great a wonderful, Kyroshiro. (Que epic Volcano) Okay, so I've been gone for some time now. I'm happy to say that my father has gotten a new laptop, but it is most likely that he'll not let anyone use it, given what happened to his previous one. Anyways, I'm here with a new Naruto/Pokemon crossover. I shall do this one and anothet after I get the plot for the other one. This will have Naruto in the Pokemon world. There will be no more Konoha, or anything else from the Naruto World. Please enjoy.

Disclainer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Pain. It was the only thing he felt. He felt as if his entire body would tear to pieces. All of a sudden, he felt instant relief. He opened his eyes, only to see white everywhere. He looked around, trying to find anything other than white. When he failed to see anyone, he tried to remeber exactly how he got their. Then, he remembered everything. He had just defeated Sauske at the valley of the End, but when he brought the traitor back, he was executed without the Hokage's concent. He then remebered the fox telling him about sending him to a new world, but that he might look different. Anymore thinking was quickly brought to a halt, when a tear appeared in the white nothingness of wherever he was. His body (or at least his soul since his body was burned to a crisp after it was beheaded) was sucked into the tear before it closed up. He suddenly felt like he was falling, and when he looked down, sure eneough the ground was coming at a very fast rate.

Naruto was very pissed off when he was tried and executed for 'hurting a fellow ninja'. He actually was pissed. Sure he was mad and angry before, but never pissed. Now he was fallimg at a very fast pace towards the ground, and he was more than likely going to go splat. However, fate had a different option for him, and this would be the only time he believed in fate and destiny. A young boy anout the age of 10 was conviently walking with two other people. The boy himself was about 5'6 with raven black hair, and a cap over it. He had chocolate brown eyes and was wearing a blue jacket with white oockets, and a pair of blue pants along with red running shoes.

The other two people were a male and a female. The male was about 5'8 with green hair and what looked liked a butlers outfit or a very rich person's clothing. He had gree eyes as well and seemed to be a very godd cook judging by the way he's dressed.

The female had long purple hair and chocalate skin. She had maroon colored eyes and seemed to be wearing a pink shirt with a sash towards the bottom as well as white pants. She had a green dragon like creature in her hair as well as the 10 year old boy having a yellow rodent like creature on his shoulder. Naruto didn't have time to looked at anything else, since he landed right on the the boy with the yellow mouse.

"Gah, hey what was that," the boy asked ss he looked at what hit him. He gasped when he saw a dog-like Pokemon with a short round muzzle, a small fluffy tail, a tuft of fur on its head, and rounded ears. He seen this Pokemon many times in the Kanto region, but this one was also different. Insteaed of the orange fur that it was suppose to have, it instead had black fur with blond stripes, as well as its ears, tail, and the tuft fur being red. "Hey, it's a Growlithe!" The boy then noticed the condition it was in. It had burn marks a cuts everywhere, especially two large ones. One on its face that went from its left ear all the way to the edge of its muzzle, and one on its back. "Cilan, we need to help this Pokemon out." The green haired boy nodded before he took out some medical equipment that was small enough for him to carry. Cilan carefully grabbed the injured fire-type before he started treatment. However, before he could start, the Pokemon woke up.

Naruto noticed that he was on a road near a forest, and that someone had him in their hands. He immediatly started to struggle and eventually escaped from his captors hand, before he ran into the forest. He heard shouting and ran faster,before he ran so fast that he lost focuse and crashed into a tree.

"Ouch, got to watch where I'm going," the ex-ninja said as he rubbed his muzzle. Wait... muzzle? Naruto looked himself over and found that he was no longer human. Instead, he was a canine-like creature with black fur, blond stripes and a red tail. He looked up and saw a red tuft of fur on his head. He blinked twice, and almost screamed, before he remembered two things. One those people might hear him, and two the fox said he would look differenr, before he died. "What sorld did that fox send me to," Naruto wondered aloud. He then noticed all of the damage in the nody he has, and sighed before he tried to find a river or pond. He eventually found one and bathed himself in it. Then, with his sensitive ears, he heard something. It sounded like people. He carefully got out and shook himself dry (also beong thankful that he could control his body without practice) and quietly went towards the source of the noise. He saw that it was the same people that he had escaped from. He heard the boy sigh and listened to their conversation.

"Man, I hope that Growlithe is oay," the boy with the hat sighed out as he had a worried face. Growlithe? Is that what he was? Naruto shook his head before he listened in on more of the talk. The female of the group came up and gave the boy a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Ash," the girl said. "He's probably just scared and is somewhere out their, getting healed by another Pokemon. We'll find him and make sure he's okay. He couldn't have gone far with those injuries." Naruto scoffed at that. He's been in worse condition, yet he was still able to move. The boy, Ash, sighed again before he nodded.

"Yeah, you're probably right , Iris," Ash told the girl. She smiled before she left to help out Cilan with lunch. Naruto looked at the boy agaian, before he turned around to leave. That was before he heard several screams and turned around. He saw the three humans, and what looked like other creatures being taken by a mechanical machine that had the letter R in a big font in the middle.

(que Team rocket motto, cause I am not doing it)

Naruto looked worried, but he wouldn't be able to do anything since he was injured. He shook his head. Since when has he let that stop him? He wojld save these kids and those creatures, even if he was weakened. That's a promise, and Naruto Uzumaki never breaks a promise!

* * *

And that's a wrap for now. I hipe you enjoyed this. I decided to try my luck at writing at least a thousand worda on the tablet without screwing something up, and I actually managed it. Anyways, I will probably wait a couple of weeks before I ask my dad if I could use his brand stinken new laptop, so wish me luck. This is Kyroshiro signing off. Peace!


	2. The rescue

Disclaimer: Look at previous chapter.

* * *

Naruto quickly hid in the forest and tried to climb a tree with chakra. He was glad when it worked, though he found that it was a bit difficult due to him having four legs being used rather than two. He then started to hop from tree to tree, following the enemy, whoever they may be. He followed them through smell and sound alone, and eventually found them at an abandoned building. He quietly got down from the tree he was in and looked through a parted bush. He saw that there were three culprits, a man, a woman, and a Pokemon. He also checked and found the three humans and their Pokemon as well. Naruto growled softly when he heard the crooks demanding their Pokemon be given to them. He then saw the blue haired man hit a button and all of their Pokemon get shocked. That was the last straw.

Naruto felt an intense heat build up in his chest and he quickly opened his mouth as a stream of fire came from it and burned the control in the blue haired man had as well as knock him out from the explosion it caused. The woman and cat, Meowth if he heard right, look in his direction. He sighed and exited the bush with a very icy cold glare at the duo who were awake.

"Wel, well. It seems that the twerps had an extra Pokemon with them," the red headed woman said in a venomous voice. Naruto's glare hardened even more. Ash and his friends recogonized Naruto, but didn't say anything due to their mouths having duct tape on them. They were tied up in rope and were struggling to get out.

"I suggest that you let them go, or else," Naruto said, his voice colder than the icy winds of the north. He really had to think of a way to get the kids and their Pokemon out of their, or at least get them away from the battlefield. He sighed when the duo started a dialouge on who he thought he was and blah blah blah. When they were finish, he gave them a blank stare and said. "Hmm... you say something." The duo face-faulted when Meowth translated and the Pokemon were chuckling, despite being captive. Meowth got up with a large tick-mark on his head and ran at Naruto with his claws extended.

"FURY SWIPES," he yelled out while Naruto just dodged everything. Naruto smirked before he gathered chakra to his throaght. He was glad when he taught himself how to do one-handed handsignsfrom Haku and then how to do justu with no hansigns. It was really useful right now.

"FIRE STYLE: FLAMING DRAGON BULLETS'" Naruto shouted as a dragon made of fire was released from his mouth and then started firing bullets of fire. He may hate Sasuke, but the Uchiha sure had some good justu. Meowth was scared shitless and ran from the field and into the woman's face.

"OW! MEOWTH, GET OFF OF ME," the woman shouted as she ran off to the woods, somehiw dragging the blue-haired man with him. Naruto was on the floor laughing his ass off at the display of idiocy of it all. The other Pokemon looked at the laughing fire type as he just laughed and laughed and laughed with either shocked or awed looks. Naruto finally calmed down, though he released a few chuckles here and there. He went up to the trainers, and released them fro their bindings. Ash, being the person that he is, started to pet the little Puppy Pokemon.

"That was awesome, Growlithe," Ash complimented Naruto, who blushed from the praise, before he growled at the name. Ash was confused at why the Growlithe was growling at him, but didn't get to ponder on it anymore. The reason being that Team Rocket had activated their machine and were using it to try and take the Pokemon who were in cages. Naruto wouldn't have that and ran up to them and started to fire small streams of Flamethrowers. Ash, Iris, and Cilan were busy trying to free their Pokemon, so they didn't seena fist aiming at them, though their Pokemon did. They tried to give them warning, but it was too late as their trainers relized. They closed their eyes, waiting for the pain, but it never came. They slowly opened their eyes and where shocked to see five more Growlithes, all the same color as the other one, were stopping the fist with their paws, while the first one went up the arm. Naruto jumped at the elbow point and once more gathered chakra, before he opened his mout and fired out.

"FIRE STYLE: FIRE FLOWER," Naruto called out the name as he fired three giant balls of fire. And people said he was a dobe. He managed to make sealess justu and was able to learn a lot more techniques. He landed just as Ash and the others freed their Pokemon. Team Rocket sent the other fist at them, but Naruto was ready. He summoned up more Shadow Clones and they all bit into the arm. Then, they all swung around in sync with the first five batche and mangaed to swing the robot around, before they released into the air. "TIME FOR MY FINAL TECHNIQUE! NARUTO UZUMAKI RASENGAN BARRAGE!" Naruto anda clone were sent hurtling towards the machine. The clone started spining his paws on the originals, before a blue orb appeared on the originals paw. The clones dispersed in a puff of smoke just as Naruto slammed the orb of energy at the robot, sending it cork-screwing away. But Team Rocket managed to escape through the use of an eject button and jetpacked away.

"We'll be back," all three shouted just as Naruto landed. He was panting a bit, but it slowed to normal breathing. He heard the group coming towards him and tried to run off. After all, his work was done. That wasn't the case however, since as soon as he tried to move, he fell as his feet collasped. He could see darkness enter his vision as he slowly succumbbed to exhaustion. The last thing he felt was someone picking him up before everything went dark.

* * *

And that is chapter 2. I may have figured out how to type up my work through the tablet, so I may be able to restart most of my work. I hope it's true since a lot of it was popular. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This Kyroshiro logging off. Peace!


	3. Waking up

I'm here iwth chapter 3 of Naruto's New Life. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: look at chapter 1

* * *

Naruto was currently dreaming. The exact dream was of his final moments as a human in the ninaj world. The exact moment he was back home, with the traitor, exact moment when he was called to the council, where he was accussed and finally when he was executed.

* * *

_"Naruto Uzumaki, you have been charged with treason, and of being in alliegence with Orochimaru," one of the elders on the council told him. "How do you plead?" However, before Naruto could answer, another councilman answered. It was Sakura Haruno's mother._

_"HE DOESN'T GET TO ANSWER CAUSE HE'S GUILTY. THE HOKAGE CAN DO NOTHING SINCE SHE'S TAKING CARE OF ALL OF THE PAITENTS," the howler monkey screeched. The people of the council, minus the ninja half since they weren't called, smirked before they prepared the execution._

_"You have been juged. You will now be publicly execured. Meeting adjourned."_

* * *

Naruto's eyes quickly opened afterwards as cold sweat freely fell of his body. He looked around and saw that he was at a campsite, and that it was already night. He stood up and felt a blanket fall off of him. He checked himself over and saw that most of his wounds from the execution had carried over and were healed, by the fox's remaining chakra (that was his now) or something else he didn't know. He jumped from the table he was in and took a walk around. He never noticed a blue otter, green snake, or yellow mouse see him go. Naruto walked for some time before he came across a river. He thought about the days past events and felt tears come to his eyes. He wasaccussed of something he never did. The civilian council took the Hokage's absence to strike at him and made it so that it couldn't be taken back. Naruto held back the tears, though. He promised himself that he wouldn't cry anymore, and he knew that Konoha and the ninja world had lost a vailuable asset to them.

He looked at his reflection in the calm riverbed, before he dunked his head in and washed his head. He then shook himself dry and looked at the stars. He heard a soft patter sound and turned his head towards the direction of the sound. He saw the yellow mouse coming towards him and turned his head around again.

"You know, you shouls be resting after all that work you did today," he heard the yellow mouse say as he sat by the black furred ex-human. Naruto sighed before shaking his head.

"You really think all that action would take me out," Naruto asked. He didn't give the yellow mouse time to talk as he continued. "Trust me, when I say that I've been in worst situations than this. The things that I've been through were a lot tougher than that. (sigh) My name is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto looked at the mouse holding out a paw.

"Name's Pikachu," Pikachu answered as he shook his paw. "I have to say that I've never heard a Pokemon be named after a ramen topping." Naruto grew a tick mark at that.

"IT MEANS MALESTROM, DAMN IT," Naruto shouted out. "Why does everyone assume it's the ramen topping." He now had anime tears. Pikachu sweat-dropped before he asked a question.

"I have to ask though, what were those moves that you used," Pikachu asked. "I've never heard of any of them." Naruto sighed.

"I would be surprised if you did," Naruto answered, confusing Pikachu. "They're moves that are tought to a certain few. I come from a village that's far away. In it, we have our own government. We are ninja. And I don't mean those ninja from the movies, I mean actual ninja. We have a speacial type of energy that we call Chakra, and with it we are able to do many things. Those moves being one of them. Pikachu listened to this with rapt attention. "I can't say anymore than that, because even though I was... 'discharged', I can't tell anymore about it. Besides, no one would be able to get there, unless they had the ability to distort space and time." Pikachu nodded, but then grew confused.

"If no one can get in, how did you come out," Pikachu asked, when he heard some rustling in a tree. He ignored it, but was still cautious. Naruto took a gulp of the water before answering.

"Because I was executed," Naruto answered with a dead voice, causing Pikachu to stare at him in shock, and for two certain Pokemon to come tumbling out of a tree. Naruto sighed at Pikachu's look and ignored the two newcomers. "I won't tell you about why I was killed, but I will tell you that I was human. I was hated for something that wasn't even my choice when I was just a baby." Naruto didn't know why he told the yellow mouse, but he had a feeling that he would be with them and that they needed complete trust. "I'll tell you more about me, when I can trust you more. It's nothing personal, but I've had... 'problems' with trust issues." With that, Naruto left the trio sitting there, staring at him in shock. He went back to the spot he woke up at, and fell asleep, still tired from the things that have happened within the day.

* * *

The next morning:

Naruto woke up to the smell of food being cooked. He also felt something stroking his fur, and nuzzled into it a bit. He heard a giggle and saw the female, Iris if he remembered right, strokimg his fur with a concerned look on her face. He nuzzled into the feeling off his fur being stroke, as his Pokemon instincts wanted to be petted more. He then heard his stomach growl and he blushed from embarrassment, espeacially when Iris giggled.

"You sure sound like your hungry, though that's understandable with what you did yesterday," Iris commented. "Thank you by the way. You really helped us out." Naruto grinned before he did something most happy dogs did. He licked her hand. He then ran off towards the smell of the food, with Iris following behind nim, smiling like a slid to a stop just before he hit a large brown mole like Pokemon. He looked a bit intimidating, but Naruto's fought worst. The mole looked at him and nodded.

"Name's Excadrill," he said before he walked off. Naruto was confused but shook his head when the smell of food came again. He walked toeards a green haired male, Cilan, and sat there. He looked as the human was busy making food. The cook apparently felt eyes on him, and looked down to see that the Growlithe was looking at how he was making breakfast.

"Well hello there Growlithe," Cilan greeted, getting a nod in return. Naruto didn't even bother growling, since he knew that humans probably couldn't understand Pokemon. He shook his head as he watched Cilan making the food once more. He then walked off and ran into Ash's legs since he wasn't looking at where he was going.

"Hey there Growlithe," Ash greeted the fire-type' before petting him, much to Naruto's Pokemon instincts pleasure. "That was some battling you did yesterday. And those moves you used! Wow." Naruto blushed at the praise and sat down. "You should rest though, since you did so much work." Naruto shook his head and walked off, leaving a confused Ash. He walked towards a clearing that was some ways away from the camp, and began to meditate. He sat on his haunches and pressed his hands together. He was in a new world, with no allies, so he was going to be as strong as he could to survive. Naruto felt another presence and turned around. He saw Pikachu and two other pokemon walk into the clearing. The first Pokemon was a little green dragon like Pokemon, with two tusks coming from both sides of its mouth. The other one was a small humanoid like Pokemon with two hands that were pulling up its pants as if it were elastic.

"Hey Naruto," Pikachu greeted in the same manner as the humans. "Just thought you could use some company." Naruto nodded and went back to concentrating. That was when the humanoid came running up to him and asked a question.

"What are you doing," the, from the sound of the voice, female Pokemom asked. Naruto opened his eyes and looked st the obviously child with a smile.

"I'm meditating, little one,"Naruto answered before h got back into position. He felt the grass shift and opened his eyes once more and saw the green dragon in a similar position as well as the humanoid. He heard Pikachu come from behind him.

"Axew and Scraggy are really impressionable, so I'm sorry about that," Pikachu apologized. Naruto shook his paw saying it was alright. He then smelled the food being finished.

"It seems like breakfast is ready," Naruto announced, before he saw two puffs of smoke. When it dissapeared, Scraggy and Axew were gone. He sweatdropped as did Pikachu, before he got up and started to walk with the mouse back to the camp.

"So what are ypi going to do afterwards," Pikachu asked tge fire-type. Naruto had no idea what he was going to do, but didn't put to ,uch thought into it. He could either leave these people, or he could join them. He sighed.

"I honestly don't know, but I'll tell you after breakfast," Naruto told the yellow mouse, who nodded. They raced back to the camp, intent on eating.


	4. Captured

As the gang were eating, Naruto was busy thinking about what he would do, especially since he didn't know what he COULD do. He sat a bit away from the group of Pokemon, and was quietly eating as many thoughts entered his head. From what the Kyuubi could gather, before he died, the humans could capture these Pokemon with a device known as a Pokeball. Naruto knew what it was, since he saw plenty of them on the humans person. He was brought out of his musing when he noticed his bowl was empty of the, in his opinion, the best food he had that wasn't ramen. He looked around and noticed that Ash and his friends were packing their things. He still didn't know what to do, but figured he had nothing else he COULD do. He sighed and walked over to the group, taking the bowl with him. He placed in front of Cilan's feet before he looked at Ash and Pikachu. Said person and Pokemon looked confused at him, when he fired a flamethrower in the air. The two saw he had a sparkle in his eyes and somehow knew what he wanted.

"What's wrong Growlithe," Ash said causing Pikachu and Naruto to facefault. Well one of them knew. Iris sighed before speaking.

"You're such a kid Ash," Iris commented, causing the boy to scowl at the insult. "It's obvious that Growlithe wants to come with us, but only if you battle it with Pikachu." Naruto had to admit, even though they couldn't understand Pokemon, they sure do great at guessing. Ash looked at Naruto for confirmation, who nodded. Ash grinned before he ran of to the other side of the clearing they were in, with Pikachu and the Pokemon following. Iris and Cilan followed wanting to watch how it went.

"All right then, Pikachu let's do this," Ash said in enthusiasm as Pikachu went onto the field as Naruto decided to make it harder on himself.

"I won't even use my justu, so come at me with everything you got," he declared to the electric type, who nodded in response. Naruto charged at Pikachu and managed to ram into his stomach sending him skitting back.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt," Ash told his partner who charged and fired the powerful electric attack. Naruto dodged it and fired a Flamethrower in response. The attack missed when Pikachu dodged, but Pikachu was sent flying when Naruto hit him with a Headbutt. Naruto may not know all of these moves, but he could still use them. Pikachu retaliated with an Iron Tail causing Naruto to fly into a tree. Naruto smiled since he knew this would be a challenge. Both Pokemon were panting by know, and they both knew that it would only take one more attack.

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle," Ash told his first Pokemon, who charged up the double edged sword attack. Pikach started running at Naruto with a yellow aura surrounding him. Naruto was actually worried a bit, when his Pokemon instincts told him to use an attack.

"NITRO CHARGE," Naruto shouted as he pounded the ground before he was covered in smoke. He then ran out in a firey blue aura, not like the usual move, charging at Pikachu with equal power. Cilan gasped at the move.

"That's the fire type move Nitro Charge, though it doesn't look the usual move," Cilan commented the attack. Iris and the Pokemon lookednat Cilan in question, but he just ignored them.

"Huaaaaaaa," Naruto shouted as he and Pikachu collided with each other.

"Ragggggghhhh," Pikach shouted out as well, before the attacks canceled each other out, causing an explosion of dust to appear. Everyone waited with held in breaths as the smoke disappeared. It cleared to show that Pikachu was just barely holding on to conciousness, but Naruto was clearly knocked out with swirls in his eyes. Ash was shocked, before he collected himself and grabbed a Pokevall. He enlarged it and threw it at ball opened up and Naruto was absorbed by a red beam of light as his partcles were flowing into the ball closed and fell to the ground as it shook. Ten seconds later, it stopped and 'pinged' signifying the capture to be a success. Ash grinned as he ran and picked up the ball and Pikachu as they both cheered at the successful capture. Ash's Pokemon smiled while Oshawott ran to them and joined the cheering. Iris sighed, muttering about him being a kid, but smiled non the less. After all, a new member to the family just joined. Cilan was thinking of the beautiful friendship that was going to be formed from the Growlithe to them all.

"Haha, all right, I caught... a Growlithe," Ash announced as he did a pose, Pikachu and Oshawott joining in. The white button in the middle then glowed red, signifying that Ash had to many Pokemon with him, for the Pokemon to be released from the ball. Ash sweatdropped before he suggested they go to the Poke-Center, Iris and Cilan agreeing. They returned their Pokemon, Snivy, Oshawott, Axew, and Pikachu excused from the returning. They walked to the nearest Pokemon Center which was in a small town. They entered the Center and asked the Joy there for their Pokemon to be healed. Ash then went to the PCs to give Juniper a call.

"Hello," Juniper's voice came from the vid-phone he was using, before she saw that it was Ash. "Ah, Ash, what can I do for you?" Ash held out the Pokeball in his hands.

"Well, I just caught a Growlithe and I was wondering if I could send it to your lab," Ash explained everything that had happened. "And well, that's pretty much it." Juniper nodded as her hand went to her chin, her cyan eyes looking up in thought for a moment.

"Ash, I want you to connevt your Pokedex to the Pc please," Juniper told him. Ash complied, albeit a bit confused. Juniper typed some stuff on her xomputer, before Ash's Pokedex blinked. "I just added a feature in which you will be able to carry you're Pokemon with you. Let me explain. I want to see how captured Pokemon interact with each other in a group that is more than six. The only thing I ask of you in return is to observe and copy down what you see from the group. I'll also be sending your other Pokemon to you. If that's all, good-bye." Ash was shocked, but thanked the professor. He recieved his other Pokemon (Unova only) and once more thanked the professor, before ending the call. He went to the front desk, where Iris and Cilan were waiting and explained the situation to them. They were surprised as well, but agreed to help him. Nurse Joy came back with their Pokemon, before they thanked her. They looked out the window and saw that it was dark already, so booked a night in the center. Ash released his Pokemon in the room they were given, which was surprisingly large, as did the others. Naruto appeared in front of the other Pokemon shking his head.

"That thing is to small," he complained before he saw the looks the other Pokemon were giving him. He gave a 'what' look but they ignored it. Pikachu then came over.

"Let's go talk for a bit," he said as everyone agreed and Naruto shrugging before following him.


	5. I don't have a name

I would first like to start off with a big thank you to everyone who reviewed. Seriously, 4 chapters in and I already got 45 reviews. That's actually alot if you think about it. Also, to Light Lord Cybergate,nI have actually thought about your idea, and I must say that its genious. I was actually thinking about having Naruto as a variated form of Growlithe/different Pokemon, but I never thought of how to execute it, so I left in my notebook for future refrences.

Aslo, more good news. My mother has managed to find someone and that person has managed to fix my dad's old laptop, so it works. I will TRY to post stories with it, but I won't promise anything.

Disclaimer: I'm not even gonna say these anymore, though I'll just put it in.

* * *

Naruto glared at the sun as the light got into his eyes. He swore he would somehow destroy that nuiscience without causing chaos to the universe. He sighed before he got up and stretched, remembering everything that had happened the previous night. The group of Pokemon talked for a bit, getting to know him and he them. He shared a little bit more of his life with the gang, and that was only because of the flying squirrel, Emolga, flirting with him. Now Naruto may have been a ninja, but he was still innocent to things like flirting. He noticed the blue otter, Oshawott, get mad but it went away when Emolga flew to her trainers bed and fell asleep. Pikachu warned him of Emolga's... habits.

Naruto was brought out of his thinking when he noticed his trainer was awake. It was gonna take some time for him to get used to that. He softly padded over to the raven haired boy and looked at him woth a curious face. Ash saw this and smiled before he reached into his bag. He pulled out a rectangle shaped machine and slid it up as he turned it on.

"I never got a chance to do this, but I haven't checked your data," Ash explained to the confused black fured ninja, who nodded at this. Ash pointed the Pokedex at Naruto and heard it ping.

**Pokemon: Unknown. There are many Pokemon in this world that haven't been discovered.**

**Type: Unknown. Has tracess of Fire, Water, Ground, Flying, Electric, Wood, and Ice energy withtin.**

**Level: 32**

**Moves: Flamethrower, Nitro Charge, Air Slash, and Thunderbolt**

**Gender: Male**

**Anymore information is unknown**

****Ash was thouroughly shocked at this. He heard two gasps and saw that his friends were awake. He sighed before he thought of calling Professor Juniper. He told his frienda, before getting dressed and calling for Naruto and Pikachu. He exited the room and went to an open PC and turned it on, before calling Juniper. The phone rang for a few moments, before it was picked up by the cyan eyed woman.

**"**Ah, Ash, how are you," Juniper asked, before getting a shocked look when Ash explained what happened. She was in deep thought before her eyes sparkled. "Do you know what this means!?" Ash shook his head, but he had a feeling he would know.

**"**This is great news! Now we have a new and undiscovered Pokemon, and you're the first to catch it, see it, and befriend it! We need to do research on it, find out if there're more of this Pokemon out there. Oh~! So much to do!" Naruto paled when he heard the word research. If you've never seen or heard of a puppy running at Mach 2000 speed, then you have now. Naruto bolted so fast, it actually made Minato's hiraishin look like a snail going in slow motion X300. Pikachu and Ash swetdropped, before Juniper cut the call and they went searching for the Growlithe look-a-like.

Ash and Pikachu made it to the room, and saw that all of the Pokemon plus two humans were confused at Naruto's behavior. Ash sighed before he gave them a run-down version of it. They sighed before nodding and exiting the room (well returning to their Pokeballs for Ash's Pokemon.). Ash then looked for the multi type who was under the bed. He picked him and gently rubbed his head, while Naruto melted into the touch. Ash exited the room, gave Nurse Joy the key, and left the Pokemon center for his next adventure.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he looked at the entire gang getting ready for training. Ash had decided to let his team go for a all out free-for-all to determine each Pokemon's strength. Naruto would be able to beat them all with just Shadow Clones, but agreed to not use ninjustu with Pikachu. Speaking of the mouse...

"I never knew that you would be an unidentified species," Pikachu said truthfully as he sat next to the multi-type. Naruto nodded before asking a question that had been bugging him.

"What does that mean for me though," Naruto asked the electric type, who shrugged as they watched the others prepare. Naruto sighed before walking off, telling Pikachu he didn't want to train. Pikachu nodded before he went off to get Scraggy and Axew off the field. Scraggy may have beeen Ash's Pokemon, but she wasn't ready to train yet.

"So Ash, what are you gonna do about your new Pokemon," Iris asked Ash as she looked at Naruto walking off. Ash sighed, noticing that as well. "You do know you get to name him as well, right? After all, you did discover him." Ash nodded before he looked up in thought.

"Yeah, and I've already got a name for him and his species," Ash said, gaining his two human companions attention. I'm gonna name him..."

* * *

Cliffhanger. That's right. I did it. Now, the reason I have a cliffhanger here is... (drum roll) because you, the reader/reviwer, will give me a name. What should Naruto's new species be called? Please send in names through reviews. I will not update until we have a winner. Until then, Kyroshiro out! Peace!


	6. Names and Formes

Okay you guys. Three great news. 1. I have chosen a name for Naruto's species name. It is Howlen sent in by The Keeper of Worlds. So, congrats. Anyways, second set of news is that I have been given permission to use the laptop. And thirdly, I have seen the new Pokemon movie Kyurem vs. The Sword of Justice. Awesome movie, like ridiculously awesome. I especially loved the intro, though I have a complaint. If you've seen the movie, and sorry to those who haven't, then you've seen Jessie and James in those coat disguises. Yet, they weren't there for the entire movie. Isn't that strange. That's about it from me, so on with the story.

By the way, I meant Grass, not Wood as one of Naruto's types.

Disclaimer: You read what I said last chapter.

* * *

"I'm going to name his species Howlen," Ash proclaimed confidently. Iris and Cilan were confused however.

"Why Howlen," Iris asked the raven-haired boy. Ash closed his eyes as he put his hands behind his head and lifted his head towards the sky.

"I... don't know. I just have a... feeling that that's what I should call him and his species," Ash answered truthfully to the chocolate skinned purple haired 10 year old. Cilan nodded at the explanation, albeit a bit confused still.

"I can smell a harmonious aroma mix of excitement and adventure in the near future," the connoisseur said, causing Ash and Iris to sweatdrop. (Please note that Cilan is a pretty hard character to keep IN character, which includes the random evaluations. I apologize if I didn't get this right)

Ash walked towards the lone Pokemon that was watching his other Pokemon train. Ash caught a glimpse of the training, seeing Krookodile getting nailed by Pikachu's Iron Tail, before retaliating with Stone Edge. Ash smiled, before calling out to Naruto.

"Hey," Ash called to the Multi-type, who looked at him and recognition. Ash started petting the Growlithe look-a-like as he spoke. "So, since you're technically a new species to us humans," Ash started as Naruto was getting comfortable in Ash's lap. "And since I'm the first to see you, (you fell on me technically), I have to name you and your species. I've decided on the name of Howlen." Naruto mulled this over, rolling the name off of his tongue. To both of their surprise, he actually gave of several "Howlen"s. Ash smiled at this while Naruto was confused as hell. He then had a thought cross his head.

"Well that was weird," he thought. Ash then got a confused look on his face.

"Did you hear that Howlen," Ash asked the multi-type. Naruto gave a look that said 'Are you crazy?'.

"No, did you," Naruto asked, before he face-pawed. "I forgot he can't understand Pokemon." Unknowingly, his eyes glowed a light shade purple.

"There it is again," Ash said aloud. Naruto was confused. "It just said that I couldn't understand Pokemon." Naruto was gobsmacked.

"Wait, can he read my mind," Naruto questioned in his mind, again unknowingly his eyes glowed a faint purple. The two didn't notice that Iris had wlked over and had heard Naruto's last thought.

"Who can read who's mind," she asked, causing the two to jump slightly. She giggled before asking the question once more.

Ash sighed as he shook his head. "I honestly don't know," Ash told her. Naruto looked deep in thought before going with an idea.

"Ash, can you hear me," Naruto thought out (though we know by now it's telepathy). Ash looked around in fright as did Iris. "Look down." The duo looked down and couldn't see anything beside Howlen's/Naruto's lightly glowing eyes... wait... glowing eyes?

"Hey Howlen, what's wrong with your eyes," Ash asked, concern on his face. Naruto looked confused. He padded over to a nearby river and looked at his reflection. He gasped when he saw the glow around his eyes.

_"Maybe its remnants of Kyuubi's chakra coming into play," _Naruto thought, glad that it didn't project into Ash's or Iris's mind's. He walked over to the duo and shrugged as best as he could on four legs. "I haven't the foggiest idea of why that's possible, or why I'm able to speak to you like this. Though..." Naruto trailed off here, before sighing and continuing. "After lunch, gather around. I need to tell you something, and maybe this'll shed some light into the things that have happened." Getting a nod from Iris and Ash, Naruto and the two humans walked towards the campsite, Ash calling his Pokemon on the way.

* * *

After lunch:

After lunch, which consisted of very delicious food prepared by Cilan, we find the gang gathered around the table as Naruto, who had closed his eyes, concentrated.

He opened his eyes and spoke. "Okay, I'm ready to explain everything. Please do not interrupt as this is very hard to talk about," Naruto said to everyone, which made them gasp, the exception being Ash and Iris. "Mind Art: Mind Transference!" With that, everyone fell limp.

* * *

Within Naruto's Mind:

The group find themselves flashed into a sewer. Everyone looked around in confusion, before Naruto appeared.

"Follow me," he told them, as they nodded and followed. Naruto lead them through passageway after passageway, before they ended up at a VERY large room. Scraggy and Axew, who were riding on the black furred Pokemon, jumped when they saw the HUMONGOUS red orb that was behind the iron bars that were in the room. "All right, we're here," Naruto said as he sat on his haunches. The others took that as a que to sit and quieted down. "For starters, this is my mind, if that's what you want to know. I will begin by telling you that I'm not a Pokemon. I'm actually a human being, though I came from another universe." Ash and his friends looked confused. "You are probably wondering if I'm crazy. Well, I'm not." At this, Naruto glows white and turns into his human self, before he was executed. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and this... is my tale." For the next two HMT (Hour in Mind Time), Naruto explained everything that he could about himself, including the Kyuubi and execution. During the entire thing, you could see tears flowing out of his eyes, though he did nothing to hide them. By the end of the story, the others were crying their eyes out, while Scraggy and Axew were practically bawling and creating an ocean. They didn't get what he was talking about, but could get enough that they put it like this: someone hurt their elder brother all of his life because of some big meany fox.

Iris wiped her eye, and stood up. She then yelled out. "HOW COULD YOU JUST TAKE THOSE BEATINGS," Iris screamed out with tears flowing from her eyes still. "WHY DIDN'T YOU FIGHT BACK? WHY DIDN'T YOU GRANDFATHER FIX EVERYTHING? WHY!?" Ash and Cilan stayed quiet, but couldn't help but nod in agreement. Naruto sighed before he answered with a straight face.

"Because, they had rights and add in the fact that I was small back then, of course I couldn't do much," Naruto said. "They were pretty much parasites. The civilians always watched each others backs. But don't think that they got away with everything. Oji-san always said that Humans fear what they don't understand. Well that worked both ways. Every time a civilian was caught beating me, they would be sent to the villages top interrogation specialists, and they never come out sane." Ash, and the two humans flinched, while the Pokemon grinned in a sickening way, though the scariest was Axew's. His face was so into a scary smile, it would make the Joker laugh in glee. "Anyways, that's all I have to share with you. We should probably get going." With that, Naruto changed back and the group was ejected from his mind. Naruto took one last look at the cage that housed the demon before its demise. "Kurama, I hope you're happy, wherever you are." Naruto then disappeared, not noticing that the orb of chakra was leaking into the pipes, changing them into something different. There were two different pipes, one wth regular white energy and the other a mix of black and white.

* * *

Outside of Naruto's mind:

The group wake up to find themselves still seated at the table. They checked the time and find that not even 5 seconds had passed since they were inside of Naruto's mind. He looked up, before grabbing his head in pain. Pikachu came up to him and checked in concern.

"You okay Naruto," Pikachu asked while Naruto waved him off.

"Yeah Pikachu," Naruto answered the Electric Mouse. "That always happens whenever I stay in my mind for way to long. I can slow down time in there so that one second out here is a longer time in their, but it has serious repercussions One being a head-ache. Any longer, and I would have been sick, which can't happen since my body can't be poisoned or become ill." Pikachu nodded while helping the multi-type move.

"So, Naruto," Ash asked, hesitantly, gaining the Pokemon's attention. "Do you want us to call you that, or do you want us to call you Howlen? Especially considering that you're the only type of Pokemon in this world." Naruto pondered on this situation, before replying.

"It doesn't matter what you call me," Naruto said truthfully. "It doesn't matter to me." With that, he walked off with Pikachu following to make sure, as well as Scraggy and Axew, because they were adventurous as well as to ask questions.

Ash sighed as did Iris and Cilan. "Why did something have to happen to someone so pure," Ash asked himself. Iris placed a hand on his shoulder, for the first time not making a remark that'll get him mad.

"Things happen to the most purest person, and we don't know why," Iris told the boy. "And I think you're one of those pure people. After all, from what you've told me and Cilan, you have helped Pokemon everywhere without you being needed to be asked, or asking for a reward afterwards. If that isn't what a pure person does, then I don't know what does. Maybe Howlen was a helper like you in his past life. At least he'll have a better life here with us." Cilan nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, and he's very powerful. Ash, you'll be able to make him even stronger, and perhaps make his life more happier. We'll be with you, every step of the way," Cilan told the raven haired boy. Ash smiled at his friends, before he started to pick up the mess on the table, Iris and Cilan helping him as well.

* * *

Later that night:

The gang were busy asleep under the starry night sky. Naruto looked up with a very calm face. He stood up and walked towards the river before looking up once more at the sky. He heard the patter of footsteps, and wondered if these types of meetings will keep on happening. He turned and saw the grass snake, Snivy, walking up to him, followed by Oshawott. He sighed softly and turned back to the river before laying down with his head on his forepaws. He heard shuffling of grass and saw both Oshawott and Snivy sitting next to him.

There was silence for some time, before Oshawott decided to speak up. "So, you were a really cool ninja," he asked the black furred Pokemon. Naruto sweatdropped while Snivy gained a tick mark on her head. Oshawott was confused when Snivy glared at him. "What?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Naruto said in Pokespeech before things turned ugly. Oshawott and Snivy turned their attention to the human turned Pokemon. "Though it's not like those movies where the Ninja saves the princess. Well, we did that, but we also did so much more. I don't know much, since I was at the bottom of the line. Now that I think back on it, we weren't very good at our jobs. After all, we mostly used 'cool' and 'flashy' techniques when we should be sneaky and quiet." Naruto laughed long and hard at that causing Oshawott to sweatdrop. Snivy stayed silent however.

"So what was you're life like, besides the beatings and the hate," Snivy asked her question after a small period of silence. Naruto smiled sadly at this.

"If I wasn't out on a mission, I would usually be playing pranks on the people of the village. Me and three others, Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi would prank the hell out of everyone," Naruto said as he remembered all of the pranks the quadruple pulled off. He chuckled a little before he was brought back to the present by a sound. He stiffened and concentrated on the sound and where it was coming from. He looked left and right, before he came to a certain spot. It was just in the trees, but before he could move, many metal arms came out. Naruto gasped before he grabbed Oshawott and Snivy somehow and jumped away from the arms. The arms however, grabbed the three humans who were sleeping as well as half of the Pokemon that were outside of their Pokeballs.

"Gah, h-hey," Ash yelled out in surprise. He struggled to get out, but could do nothing as he and his friends were dragged into the air. More arms came out and grabbed the other half of Pokemon that weren't caught.

"Oh No," Oshawott shouted as he prepared to help them. He was held back by Naruto however. "What gives man? We have to help them." Naruto however glared at him.

"Oh, and how are we supposed to do that if we get caught by those arms," Naruto questioned, before they heard something come out of the trees. They turned and saw that a large robot with a big red 'R' come out, and the three groaned when they realized that it was just Team Rocket.

(Cue Motto cause I ain't doin' it... again)

"Well, they sure are persistent aren't they," Snivy commented with her arms crossed. Naruto had a confused look. Snivy saw this and explained. "Well, apparently, they chased Ash all the way from across the globe, just to try and capture his Pokemon." Naruto nodded but then had a thought.

"Couldn't he just get a restraining order on them. I mean sure, the female I can get trying to chase him. But the dude and the cat? What, is the guy gay, and the cat is sick in the head?" At this, several of the Pokemon who heard him laughed.

Meowth grew a tick mark as he heard through the robot. He translated what Naruto said and the reactions were varied. Jessie blushed a little before a tick mark grew on her head, while James was frothing like a wild animal. His red face mad the image even funnier. James then started pressing buttons and one of the arms that was empty was sent at Naruto to punch him. Naruto fired a flamethrower in retaliation. Oshawott took the chance to try and free the captured People/Pokemon with Snivy helping.

Meowth had had enough and exited the machine with his claws out and ready. He jumped as soon as he exited the machine and ran at Naruto, who didn't notice the normal type coming at him. Naruto then jumped just as Meowth launched his claws in a Slash attack. Naruto turned around and smirked.

"Never sneak up o a ninja," Naruto said as he jumped away from the red cat Pokemon. Naruto continued the distraction, but then noticed the fists coming at Oshawott and Snivy. He changed his course and ran at the two, using Headbutt to get them out of the way. He was sent flying backwards, however since the fist caught him instead.

"HOWLEN/NARUTO," he heard from the Pokemon as he struggled to get up. He wouldn't admit it, but that punch felt worse than Tsunade-Oba's punch. He managed to get up, but noticed three more fists coming at him. He closed his eyes, knowing it would hurt. However, he didn't any pain, but heard a yell of pain. He opened his eyes and his eyes widened in shock. There, in front of him, Snivy was being sent back by the force of the punches. She was sent back and hit a tree with a sickening crunch. Naruto stood still, and it seemed like time was still. Naruto felt anger within him as his eyes seemed unfocused. His mind played the image of the grass snake flying back, and the sickening crunch afterwards. His eyes turned into an amesyth color as his form started to glow a red and blue color. The glow covered his form and he started to change.

"What's happening to Naruto," Ash asked while getting no answer.

"It doesn't look like he's evolving," Iris pointed out.

"Maybe he has another form," Cilan said, causing the tow to look up at him. "Well, think about it. Shaymin has a Sky Forme, Giratina has an Origin Forme, and even Meloetta has a Relic Forme. It's not possible to think that Naruto wouldn't have one." Ash and Iris nodded at the logic, just as Naruto stopped glowing.

He was now the size of an Arcanine. He now had seven tails, each with different colored rings on them. There was a blue one on his furthest left tail, and a red one on the opposite side (furthest right). The second to last on the left was a light brown color, while the opposite was a bright yellow. The next one was a very clear blue, while the opposite was green. The one in the middle was a sky blue color. On his feet was patches of what looked like light blue energy rings and on each of his ears was an earring. One was a pinkish-purple color while the other was a black color. Naruto also had more of a wolfish look mixed in with a fox. Two wings stood tall and proud from his shoulders that were about 10 feet wide. The final change was that he now had a third eye in a pyramid like form as well as three lines connecting all three eyes. His left eye was red, his right being blue, and the third being purple. He was also covered in a cloak of black and white energy that seemed to be fighting for dominance.

Ash's Pokedex beeped, and he managed to reach it. He opened it up and read the information.

**"Howlen: The Multi-Pokemon**

**Howlen is a very rare Pokemon that usually has a hard time with its powers. It's structure looks much like a Growlithe's. Another fact is that it has more than one type, which has not been heard of in any Pokemon species.**

**Ability: Courage: Gives Pokemon an added boost in moves when in a pinch**

**Type: Fire, Electric, Water, Ground, Ice, Flying, Grass**

**Moves: Judgement, Volt Tackle, Hydro Cannon, Leaf Storm**

**Level: 33**

**Gender: Male**

**New information:**

**Forme: Komoblaze**

**Ability: Recovery/Determination:**

**Recovery: Heals Pokemon gradually**

**Determination: Gives Pokemon a large status boost when in a pinch"**

Iris and Cilan could only gape at how powerful Naruto/Howlen was. Even if Ash had inputted the information earlier in the day with Professor Juniper's help. Jessie and James could only gape at the jackpot that they had seen. Meowth... well, he was a bit preoccupied with Oshawott blasting him into the trees with Aqua Jet. Oshawott then ran towards the downed Snivy who was regaining consciousness. She looked around confused. The last thing she remembered was getting hit by the fist and intense pain. She then saw Naruto and was wide eyed. Oshawott gave her a brief rundown on what happened as he carried her over to the now free trainers.

Naruto opened his eyes as he analyzed the situation. He then took a deep breath, and roared.

"GROOOOOOHHHHHHH," was the horrifying roar that came out of the Multi-Pokemon.

Everyone had shivers go down their spines at the sound of the roar. The looked on as Naruto glared at the machine that the two rocket members were in. He then got into position for sprinting, before he literally disappeared and reappeared in front of the machine in a yellow aura.

"VOLT TACKLE," he shouted as he hit the machine. He then glowed green before a flurry of leaves appeared. "LEAF STORM." All of the leaves went and hit the machine, just as Naruto charged another attack. An orb of water appeared in front of his maw, and he then snapped his open maw shut, causing the orb to turn into a VERY large stream of pressurized water. "HYDRO CANNON!" With that attack, the machine blew up with Team Rocket escaping on their jet packs. Naruto ignored them, as his power up faded away, causing him to faint from exhaustion.

"NARUTO/HOWLEN," the Pokemon and humans shouted as they ran towards the Multi Pokemon.

* * *

And I'll end it off right there. Now, I'm pretty sure that a lot of people are gonna be confused as to why Naruto has an alternate forme. Well, that shall be explained next chapter. To tell the truth, I was very hesitant on that being his alternate form. Instead, I was thinking of putting that as his evolved form. Meh, I'll figure something out. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll see you guys next time. Also, I'll be working on the next chapters of the following stories:

Naruto: Android Infinity

Naruto X Monster Hunter one (yes I forgot the name)

and a new Monster Hunter fic. I had an idea for.

I have some bad news. I'm thinking of abandoning Naruto: Master of Pokemon and Return of the Past. Live in the Future. Reason being that I feel like they're going no where. I shall put those fics. up for adoption if I decide not to continue them. I'm sorry for the bad news.

Some good news though. If you're a Monster Hunter fan, then they're creating Monster Hunter 4 for the 3ds as well as the Wii U coming out next year. I'm hoping on getting a 3ds by the time the game comes out. The trailer plus the sneak peek that IGN has released on you tube has made me want it even more than Black/White 2, so hopefully I can get one by the time it comes out.

Anyways, This is Kyroshiro signing off! PEACE! ^^


	7. Surprises

Hello my fellow readers/writers of FanFiction. I'm here with another chapter of Naruto's New Life. I would once again, like to thank you all for your reviews. You have really helped me a lot with all of your support. Now, to start things off, I am going to change Ash, Iris, and Cilan's age to about 4 or 5 years. I'm going to go back to the other chapters and fix the ages. Reason being that this will also be an Ash X Iris. The next thing I'm announcing is that I am setting this to be around when Ash is going to Nimbasa. The reason being, that in 'Enter Elesa, Electrifying Gym Leader', I am going to have Naruto battle Bianca's Dad's Darmanitan. I may have him lose still, but in my opinion, that battle went by WAY to fast. After that battle, I'll actually go away from the canon line and... well, you know what, how 'bout I let you guys read this and future chapters, no? ^^ Please Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I am not denying that I don't own Pokemon, but I'm also not admitting that I do.

Layers: (Pulls out sueing papers)

Kyro: Never mind. But I'm not writing these things anymore. God there annoying.

Layers: (Pulls out Sueing papers again)

Shiro: Okay Okay!

* * *

Naruto woke up to the bright morning sun, and a headache almost as if it were a hangover.

"Gah," Naruto quietly whimpered as he carefully got up. Everything was a bit blurry as he slowly got used to the bright light. He wobbly staggered over to a nearby stream as he dunked his head into the cold water. He took his head out of the water, and shook his head dry. When all the water was gone from his fur, he looked at his reflection in the water. He remembered everything that had happened the night before, and he silently cursed himself. He noticed that the two earrings were still there, as well as the four energy rings on his feet. Those were nearly translucent however. He sighed as he felt another headache coming on. He rubbed his head with his paws.

"Good to see your feeling better," a familiar voice told him. Naruto looked up and found no one talking to him. He looked everywhere, but couldn't see anything. "Over here, in the water, kit." Naruto's eyes widened, as he only knew one other being that would call him that. He hesitantly looked into the water, and saw a furry fox face. He almost yelled out in surprise, but caught himself.

"K-K-K-Kyuubi," Naruto hesitantly asked, internally grateful that he was using Pokespeech. He saw the fox smirk while it sniggered.

"Who else could be stuck in that empty head of yours," Kyuubi said, causing Naruto to scowl before he sweatdropped.

"Its nice to see you to Kyuu," Naruto said. "And who was the one that was beaten by, what did you call us? Oh yes, weak, hairless, monkeys? And you said that I'm the empty headed one?" Naruto reveled in the Kyuubis snarling face.

"OI, YOU KNOW THAT ONE DIDN'T COUNT," Kyuubi shouted from the water, actually causing waves to form. Naruto snickered, as Kyuubi calmed down.

"How are you here, and why are you in the water," Naruto asked the nine tailed Bijuu.

Kyuubi sighed as he explained. "It was from the power that was left over from the transformation," Kyuubi explained as he sat down within the cage in Naruto's mind. Naruto sat down as well, and unknown to them, Snivy and Pikachu were spying on the conversation. "Apparently, when I died after sending you to this world, I was turned into complete youkai. I was sleeping for the time being, but then I felt a tug at my power. I knew that only you could have access, and unconsciously let a little of my power out. That however, turned into a torrent from the next transformation last night." Naruto flinched slightly at that, while Snivy and Pikachu wondered what they were talking about. Kyuubi sighed once more. "After your transformation, I woke up and first reviewed your memories, even though you've been here for what, 5 days? Then I let some more of my power out, since I thought we were in serious danger, which caused your transformation, which I found out was a Forme change. I managed to learn more about this world you in, and only a few other Pokemon can Forme change. A Pokemon named Giratina that has an Altered Forme and an Origin Forme, Shaymin and its Land and Sky Forme, Meloetta and her Relic Forme, and a Pokemon named Darmanitan and its Zen Mode, as well as Rotom and its 7 different Formes." Naruto took in all of this information as he was stuck in deep thought. He looked at the Kyuubi and directly at its eyes.

"Will I be able to change forms again, like willingly," Naruto asked the great beast who nodded. Snivy and Pikachu were really paying attention now.

"Yes you will, however," Kyuubi trailed off a bit, before shaking his head, sighing and spoke again. "You will be able to do it willingly, and without being angry, but you have to face your inner darkness. Now before you start yelling about how you don't, think about it? How is it that you've never been angry at the villagers when you were younger? Or when Sasuke tried killing you, why did you just save him instead of killing him like he deserves it? It's because all of your negative emotions have formed an darker version of you. If you want to completely control your Komoblaze Forme, then you need to defeat it. But that won't be for a while." Naruto nodded and sighed as he took in all of the information so far. Pikachu and Snivy were shocked at all of the information that was given.

Naruto and the two eavesdroppers were surprised when their trainers were starting to wake up. Naruto turned back to Kyuubi, who was starting to disappear.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'm still in that empty head of yours, so if you want to talk, then just think your thoughts or come in to your mindscape," Kyuubi hurriedly said as he disappeared. Naruto smiled as he looked up at the sky, before running off to his trainers.

"Naruto, Pikachu, and Snivy where are you guys," Ash called out as Iris and Cilan put their bags away. Cilan the started to prepare breakfast as Ash was calling the three Pokemon. Said Pokemon came running, but when he caught sight of the two, Naruto slowed down to a walk. He didn't want to face the group yet, and staid by Ash's side while the other Pokemon conversed. Ash noticed this and patted the Multi-Pokemon on his head.

"What's wrong Naruto," Ash asked as he petted the human turned Pokemon. Naruto shook his head as he let his instincts go to the petting. He really had to envy Akumaru know for all of the times Kiba petted him. He felt his left back foot start moving as his tail thumped the ground a bit. Ash chuckled at the multi-types attitude. That's when he noticed the earrings still in his ears as well as the energy rings, though he noticed they were translucent. He decided to figure it out later, as Cilan had called for breakfast. Ash noticed that Naruto was asleep in his lap. He smiled as he gently took the Growlithe look-a-like and carried him to the table with him. He sat down with the Pokemon in his lap, as his faithful partner Pikachu came and climbed up his shoulder.

Iris noticed the exchange and smiled. She loved that part of Ash, always helping others. "Hey Ash, you ready for that battle in Nimbasa? Well when we get there of course." Ash sweatdropped at the girls antics.

"Yup, after all I'm always ready for a good battle," Ash said as he stroked his partners cheeks. "Ain't that right Pikachu?" Pikachu Pika'd in response.

* * *

To be continued next chapter. I know its probably short, but I'll make it up to you guys with a battle with an OC. If you can guess who it is, I'll give you a shout-out and an Internet Cookie. Are you guys surprised that Kyuubi was back? I hope you guys were, cause I was actually just winging it. I thought it was great, and don't worry. Kyuubi is just a voice in his head, bit I have another purpose for him as well. What is it? Well, you'll just have to read later chapter, now won't you? This is Kyroshiro, signing off! Peace!

P.S.: I'll have another Chapter of Android Infinity by next Saturday... I hope... Meh, I'll have it whenever its ready.


	8. Battle

Hello my faithful viewers. It is I, Kyroshiro, here with another chapter of Naruto's New Life. I know I said I would do Android Infinity next, but I just HAD to get this chapter out now. Anyways, here you go chapter 8. Also, I will make this two mysterious trainers rather than one.

P.S: I haven't seen some of the episodes in a while, due to me waking up late and my laziness preventing me from watching the episodes on You Tube. OOCness is highly probable.

Disclaimer: look at the first chapter

* * *

Ash was currently looking over at his Pokemon as they conversed with each other. He was taking notes, much to his own surprise, as he jotted down everything that the Pokemon were doing. Naruto/Howlen was sleeping next to him after he woke up to eat breakfast. He staid by him, and whenever one of the other Pokemon came near, he would lean behind him, insisting that he wasn't hiding from the other Pokemon. Ash smiled, but didn't press further.

Iris and Cilan were also watching the Pokemon, saying that it would help more with three people watching rather than one. They smiled as they saw all of the Pokemon conversing with one another. Well, all but one. Cilan frowned and looked at the Pokemon that wasn't with them. Naruto/Howlen was looking at the others in silence, but Cilan could clearly see the sadness in his eyes. He wanted to help the poor creature, but didn't know how. He sighed as he looked at the Pokemon again, though with a little less charisma than before.

* * *

With the Pokemon (everything will be in Pokespeech):

Meanwhile, the Pokemon were speaking to one another, mostly about random things, such as what the clouds look like, or how stronger the other got. Pikachu, however, was speaking with Pansage about a certain friend of theirs.

"Naruto is really beating himself up over the entire Forme change thing," Pikachu sighed as he spoke with the usually playful Grass monkey. Said Pokemon nods with his hand on his chin and one eye closed.

"Maybe we should talk to him. You know, tell him that its perfectly normal for a species of Pokemon to Forme change," Pansage told the Electric Mouse. "Even though only a few Pokemon have that ability." Pansage sighed as he let his hand drop.

"Yeah, I've thought of that too, but...," Pikachu trailed off. That was when Axew and Scraggy came in.

"Uncle Pikachu," the two exclaimed as they latched onto his arms. "Let's go play Hide-and-Go Seek!" With that, the two dragged Pikachu away, somehow dragging a sweatdropping Pansage with them.

On a rock some feet away, Snivy laid curled up as she was deep in thought. 'I wonder why he got so angry,' Snivy thought thinking back to the previous night. She mentally winced as she covered her bandaged stomach with her hand. Oshawott walked over, seeing Snivy's pained wince.

"You okay," he asked softly as he sat next to the rock. He knew that she would be a little annoyed if he sat next to her, especially since he was breaking her out of her deep thinking. For once though, she sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm fine, but...," she trailed off as she thought back to what happened, before shaking her head. "It's nothing. I'm just thinking back to last night." Oshawott nodded, his usual happy and carefree grin disappearing into a serious mature looking face. Snivy was a bit surprised as she had never seen Oshawott like this.

"I'm also thinking back to it," Oshawott confessed after a moment of silence. The duo never noticed that a familiar flying squirrel was above them, on a branch of a tree that was next to the rock they were on. "It's weird. When he transformed, it felt like it was cause he was angered. But, I know its because one of his friends was hurt." Snivy looked confused. "Well, you protected him from an attack that would have hurt a lot. You got hurt in the process though, and that made Naruto snap. Can't blame him though. After all, it's happened to me before."

Snivy was puzzled now. "When and why," she couldn't help but ask. Oshawott shot her a sad smile, but didn't speak as he got up and walked away. "Wonder what that was about." Snivy then got tired and fell asleep. Emolga flew away, also wondering what had happened to the lovable idiot that everyone knew.

'Or apparently, didn't know," The flying-electric hybrid thought as she flew towards the game of Hid-and-Go Seek that was happening a few feet from their trainers.

Near the river that the group stopped at, Palpitoad, Pignite, Leavanny, Stunfisk, and Crustle were chilling. Palpitoad was flirting with Leavanny (who I'm making female), while Pignite, Stunfisk and Crustle were arguing over who was the better 'man'.

"I say I am, since I have more strength than you two combined," Pignite boasted as he held his arm up in a muscle form.

"At least I can defend my mate better," Crustle said as he pointed to his shell.

"Yeah, you'll use it to hide in it like a coward, which is what you are," Pignite countered before Stunfisk shocked the two of them into paralysis.

"I'm better cause of that," he said happily as he gave an eye smile while flipping over and over. He got two groans in response.

With Excadrill, Unfezant and Krookodile, Krookodile and Excadrill were arm wrestling while Unfezant stood watching them. Excadrill won when he overpowered his hands and slammed Krookodile's into the ground.

"And Excadrill wins this round," Unfezant sang as she flew around the two. Krookodile growled under his breath before he put his arm up again.

"All right, 2 out of three," he said as Excadrill, with a cocky smirk, nodded and put his arm up against his. They barely began before they noticed a presence, as did the other Pokemon. It was a human with amethyst hair that reached to his lower back and had a band in it, much like a Zoroark. He had completely white eyes with a black pupil in his right eye, and the opposite coloration for his left eye. He was wearing a purple ad black gi and had a Jirachi shaped necklace. He had a small bag with him and six Pokeballs on a belt. The most notable thing though, was his carefree smile. He walked as if he hadn't a care in the world, and he probable didn't. He was about 5'6 and looked to be about 16 years old.

Ash, Iris, and Cilan stopped their note taking as Naruto growled softly at the human. Said person looked at the Pokemon and smiled at the Pokemon.

"Hello travelers," the boy spoke as he waved. Ash greeted the boy as did Cilan and Iris.

"Hello," Ash said as he waved back. "Who're you?" The boy chuckled.

"Well, I thinks it's impolite if you don't give your name first, no," the boy said before he chuckled again. The boy kinda spooked Naruto out. Even he couldn't be that carefree, unless he was a psychopath.

Ash blushed in embarrassment, before answering the boy. "My name is Ash Ketchum, and this is my first Pokemon, Pikachu," Ash introduced himself and the electric type, who pika'd in response.

The boy smiled. "You two must be the best of friends," the boy said in what seemed to be... sadness? "My name is Dariell Rodriguez-Ortiz. This is my partner, Pichu." An white colored mouse climbed up his shoulder. It looked like a smaller version of Pikachu, though its ears were triangular shaped which were black in color and the two circles on its cheeks were black as well. Its small tail swished back and forth, and Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at how happy the electric type was. Ash and Cilan, however, were interested in how the Pichu was an entirley different color than the normal or shiny versions. Iris however...

"Awww," Iris gushed as she grabbed the baby Pokemon and started to snuggle it closer to her. "It's so cute!" Axew got jealous and was tempted to use Dragon Rage on the baby mouse. Pichu had plans however.

"PICHUUUU," Pichu shouted as it fired off an obvious Thunderbolt. Dariell sweatdropped at his Pokemon's actions. He then noticed Naruto again, and gained a curious look on his face.

"That's a very different looking Growlithe you have their Ash," he commented as Ash chuckled nervously.

"Well, that's cause it's not a Growlithe," Ash explained. "It's a new species called Howlen. "I nicknamed him Naruto however." He mentally patted himself on the back for the cover up he made up. Dariell seemed to accept the lie, when he had an idea.

"All right, I challenge you," Dariell paused for effect. "A BATTLE!" Ash almost fell over, but then brightened up at the challenge. Pichu climbed up his partners body to his shoulder before he smiled, excited for the battle.

"All right, I accept," Ash said as he grabbed Oshawott's, Naruto's, Krookodile's, Leavanny's, and Pignite's Pokeballs. He ran to one side of the area the group were in, while Dariell calmly skipped (yes I wrote skipped) to the other side. Cilan walked to the middle and Iris sat down in the place were the three humans were taking notes at.

"This will be a," Cilan paused as he looked at Dariell, who gave him a six fingers and then two. "This will be a six-on-six double Pokemon battle. The first side who loses all of their Pokemon loses and substitution is not allowed." With that, Cilan walked a bit back. "Are both sides ready?" With a nod of confirmation from both sides, Cilan put his hands up. "Very well then. Let the battle... BEGIN!"

Ash made the first move and threw out two Pokeballs. "LET'S GO PIGNITE AND OSHAWOTT," Ash called as the two Pokemon appeared from their respective capsules.

"Pig-Pignite (So, where battling)," Pignite called out as he rolled his arms. He then snorted out some flames before he got into a brawler's stance.

"Osha-Osha-Wott-Oshawott (Of course you nitwit)." Oshawott said, causing Pignite to facefault. He then pulled out his shell in a katana like stance.

Dariell grinned. "Let's go Charizard, Haxorus," Dariell said as two dragon like Pokemon appeared. They roared out in greeting as they got into their own stances.

Ash grinned at the thought of a challenge. "All right. Pignite, use Brick Break on Haxorus (like I said, I haven't seen Pokemon in some time, so these moves might not be the right ones). Oshawott, use Aqua Jet on Charizard." The two Pokemon charged forward, Pignite with his arms glowing and Oshawott covered in an aura of water. Dariell smirked.

"Charizard, Haxorus, take the attack," Dariell calmly told the two, who stood their not moving.

"What is he thinking," Iris said, after he fan attack at seeing a dragon type and one who may may as well have been one. She was confused at the boys thinking.

The attacks connected with the opponents and smoke covered the area. When it cleared, Charizard and Haxorus were fine. They didn't even seem fazed by the attack. Oshawott and Pignite were shocked at the outcome, especially Oshawott, since he had an advantage.

"What, but how," Ash muttered, truly shocked. Naruto growled lowly at the other two Pokemon looks. They reminded him of Sasuke: stuck up and arrogant.

"I have been a trainer since I was ten," Dariell told him from across the field. Everyone turned to him. "I have seen and befriended many types of Pokemon, but I have caught only thirteen. I have been able to understand and talk with Pokemon. These two are actually my fifth and sixth strongest Pokemon." Ash was shocked at the answer, as were Iris and Cilan, but he shook it off as a confident look came onto his face.

"It doesn't matter," Ash said as he smiled. "After all, we've fought tougher, right guys?" Pignite and Oshawott grinned and nodded. "All right, use Flamethrower on Haxorus Pignite, and Oshawott, use Razor Shell on Charizard." The two Pokemon used their respective moves on the two Pokemon.

"Charizard, take to the skies and use Sunny Day, while Haxorus, you use a Dig and Earthquake combo," Dariell said as the two dodged Pignite and Oshawott's ground shook as the sun got brighter and hotter. "Now use Fire Blast Charizard, and Haxorus, use Dragon Pules from underground." A star on fire and a blur orb of energy were sent at the two Pokemon.

"Dodge you guys," Ash called out. Oshawott barely managed to escape as he jumped and twirled upwards over the Dragon Pulse, but unfortunately, Pignite was caught in the Fire Blast attack. He was alright, being a Fire Type, but he was really hurt, especially with the Earthquake from before. Haxorus came out of the ground while Charizard swooped down and grabbed him.

"Charizard, use Seismic Toss, and when he lets go, Haxorus use Giga Impact," Dariell called out as the Fire-Flying hybrid started to spin in a circular motion.

"Oshawott, use Hydro Pump, and Pignite, use Flamethrower," Ash called out, hoping to cancel out the attack. The duo performed the fire and water attacks as they sent them at the two Pokemon in the sky. The attacks managed to hit Charizard, but it was a second to late as he had already sent Haxorus towards the two. Charizard came flying down from the sky as the other dragon was covered in purple and gold energy. "Dodge you guys!"

Oshawott and Pignite tried to dodge the attack, they really did, but it was to fast for them to react quickly enough. Smoke enveloped the area and the silence was thick enough that you could slice it delicately with a fork. Everyone watched as the smoke cleared with baited breaths, and were shocked at what the result was.

Charizard and Pignite were knocked out while Haxorus and Oshawott were on one knee panting. Oshawott was was holding his shell out, while said shell had multiple cracks in it. Ash was shocked as he never thought that something like THAT could happen. Cilan snapped out of it and raised his hands, just as Haxorus fell, fainted.

"Haxorus, Charizard and Pignite are all unable to battle, both sides, please send out your Pokemon," Cilan called out, as Pignite, Haxorus, and Charizard were returned, and three more Pokemon replaced them.

"Leavanny, come on out," Ash called out as the Grass-Bug hybrid was called out. When she saw the condition of Oshawott however, her eyes narrowed. Dariell threw out his Pokeballs.

"Luxray, Lapras, Battle Position," Dariell said as the Electric and Ice/Water Type came out.

"Lux-Ray-Luxray (Hmmm... So Haxorus and Charizard were beaten huh?)," Luxray said as he stared at the Water and Grass/Bug types with a bored expression.

"Lap-Ras-Lap-Lap-Lapras (He he. Battle time, alright)," Lapras giggled as she sang out in enthusiasm. Ash was briefly reminded of his own Lapras that he released back in the Orange Islands.

"All right, Leavanny, use Razor Leaf," Ash called out. "Oshawott, use Water Gun on Luxray." Oshawott gave a weak 'Wott' while Leavanny had already started to use her move. The attack hit Lapras, but Luxray was able to dodge it, only to be drenched by Oshawott's Water Gun. It was a bit weaker, but still did some damage. Ash noticed this and smile. 'If that wasn't stronger than normal, the that means Torrent hasn't activated, which means that Oshawott isn't as weakened by the last battle than I thought,' Ash thought as he was making another plan.

"Luxray, use Thunder on Leavanny and Lapras, use Ice Beam on Leavanny as well," Dariell said. The two Pokemon nodded as they charged up their attacks.

"Leavanny, use Protect," Ash called as the attacks hit the green energy shield that appeared seconds before either attack hit. "Oshawott, use Hydro Pump on Luxray and Leavanny use Solar Beam on Lapras." He noticed that the sun was till bright, which meant that Sunny Day was still in effect. The two attacks hit their respective opponent and blew them back a bit. Dariell grinned at the move.

"Luxray, use Thunder Armor, and Lapras, Aqua Ring," Dariell called to his Pokemon as they glowed. Luxray sent a very strong Thunder into the sky as it came back down and hit the Pokemon. Several rings of water surrounded Lapras as she healed a bit. The electricity went away from Luxray, to reveal its fur turned golden.

Naruto looked on in awe at the attacks that were being thrown by each side. He didn't notice that Snivy was next to him, and that she was staring at him in deep thought.

'Why did he get so angry,' Snivy asked herself for the hundredth time that day. She sighed toe herself before she looked back at her trainer battling. She never noticed that she got a little bit closer to the Multi-type as well as Emolga looking at the two with a smirk.

'Isn't...isn't that what I did in the Mossdeep Gym with Pikachu and Swellow,' Ash asked himself as he remembered the battle in Hoenn. He snapped out of his thoughts as a smirk appeared on his face. 'Thank Arceus that I remembered THAT as well.'

"Luxray, use Thunderbolt and Lapras, set the stage with a Blizzard," Dariell said as the two Pokemon fired their attacks, Luxray firing off bolts of electricity while Lapras made the area colder as gales of freezing wind were sent at Ash's Pokemon. The attacks connected and smoke covered the area once more. When it cleared, Leavanny was knockout and Oshawott was breathing heavily. He was once more on one knee, and his shell had more cracks on it. It seemed as if one little touch would break it now. Ash was worried for the Water type now. It had taken two very deadly attack combinations and his shell was almost broken. He returned Leavanny when Cilan called for it, and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto, you think you can battle," Ash asked the Howlen. Naruto nodded, though it was hesitant. He padded over to the field and got into a stance. He was in front of Oshawott in case he got hit with something. Dariell puled out a Pokedex (Unova) and scanned the Pokemon. He got the same information as Juniper typed in. He frowned slightly.

"This'll be a bit hard, but a challenge is a challenge," Dariell muttered to himself as he studied Naruto over, looking for any weaknesses. "Luxray, use Dig and wait for further orders. Lapras, dive under the water and use Rain Dance." Luxray quickly dug underground as Lapras dived under the calm waters, before an orb of water shot into the sky before it started to rain. Iris hid under the umbrella that was attached to the table.

Naruto, make sure that Oshawott doesn't get hit," Ash called out to the Pokemon, who nodded as he stood next to the tired Water type protectively.

"Osha (Thanks)," Oshawott said gratefully as he rested a bit. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Naruto, use Thunder Slash," Ash called out as Naruto gathered electricity.

"Thunder Slash," Iris and Cilan muttered in confusion.

Naruto released the attack, sending a buzz saw made of electricity at the two revealed Pokemon causing them to faint upon impact. Dariell smirked as he called out his last two Pokemon. Pichu jumped from his shoulder as Dariell pulled out a blue a yellow b'X' Pokeball.

"Let's finish this Pichu and Jirachi," Dariell called as the two small Pokemon appeared on the field. Oshawott was a bit shocked as was Pikachu and the Pokemon that Ash wasn't using, while Naruto looked confused.

"How are they going to beat us," Naruto asked using telepathy, before apologizing. "No offense of course." Pichu mearly waved it off, while Jirachi just stared at the black furred Pokemon. She then grew hearts in her eyes and glomped Naruto, getting a confused 'Huh' from him and a glare from Snivy. Emolga smirked at her rival, and Oshawott laughed, even in the condition he was in. Naruto used his Psychic nature to pry the small Pokemon off, but she countered it and rushed at him. Expecting an attack, he was VERY surprised when he felt her lips on his. Snivy was now raging for reasons she didn't know, Emolga's smirk grew to a Cheshire cat grin, and Oshawott was now finding it hard to breath. Normally, he would've hit on the Pokemon, but he's been learning to tone down the flirting.

"Oshawott, use Water Gun on Pichu, and Naruto, use Flamethrower on Jirachi," Ash said as the two complied, well after Naruto got out of his shock.

"Pichu, Jirachi dodge it," Dariell said as the two skillfully dodged the attacks, Jirachi flirting with the still slightly dazed Naruto. "Now use Thunderbolt on Oshawott and Iron Head on Naruto." Pichu wasted no time and fired of the electric attack. Naruto intercepted the attack, but was hit by Jirachi's Iron Head, though he could tell she was hesitant.

"Use Nitro Charge Naruto, then protect Oshawott with a Thunderbolt dome," Ash said, hoping Naruto understood what he meant. Naruto hit Jirachi with the fire attack, causing her to yelp in pain as she was thrown back. Then Naruto got in front of Oshawott and flung him onto his back.

"Lightning Style: Lightning Wall," Naruto called out in Pokespeech as blue lightning covered the duo from the surprise Thunderbolt that was fired at the two.

"Hmmmm...," Dariell 'Hmm''ed in thought.

"Now use a Thunder Jet combo," Ash called out. Oshawott and Naruto charged up their respective moves and were sent shooting at the two small Pokemon. The resulting attack caused a smokescreen to cover the battlefield, which cleared to show Naruto A-okay with Oshawott on his back both in dramatic poses, and Pichu and Jirachi both knocked out.

"Pichu and Jirachi are both unable to battle, and since Dariell is out of Pokemon, that makes Naruto and Oshawott the winners, which makes Ash the winner of the battle," Cilan announced as all of Ash's Pokemon cheered as did Iris's and Cilan's. Dariell smiled as he returned both of his Pokemon to their Pokeballs and walked up to Ash. He raised his hands, and Ash grasped it with a smile as they shook hands.

"That was a very good battle, Ash," Dariell said as Ash nodded.

"I have to agree with you, but it was mostly the Pokemon that did the work," Ash said as Naruto padded over to him, an asleep and exhausted Oshawott on hi back. "Thanks Oshawott, you deserve a good rest." Ash grabbed Oshawott's Pokeball and tried to return the water type, only for it to wake up and dodge the red beam. "Huh, Oshawott? What's wrong?" Oshawott shook his head as he gripped his nearly broken shell gently.

"I wouldn't suggest returning Oshawott," Naruto said as he placed Oshawott on his back again. "His shell is broken, well nearly enough to be called broken, and I think you would make it worse by returning him. The shell should regrow back, so there's no worries there." Ash nodded before his stomach growled. He blushed in embarrassment as did the other Pokemon when their stomachs growled.

"We all know what that means," Cilan called as he walked towards the duo, with Iris coming along as well. "It's lunch time! Would you care to join Dariell?" The boy simply nodded, when a Pokeball opened on his belt. Everyone saw a white and yellow blur before they saw Jirachi glomping poor Naruto, who was balancing Oshawott on his back as well. Cilan took pity and grabbed the sleeping water type as Naruto adjusted himself. He created a shadow clone a substituted himself with it, though Jirachi caught on and chased after the black furred Growlithe look-a-like. Snivy growled. annoyed that some random female Pokemon was hitting on her mon.

Wait... what?

* * *

And that is that. I hope you enjoyed this, and I shall REALLY post Android Infinity on Thursday of next week. So stay tuned. What will happen next? Will Oshawott share his past experience? Will Snivy figure out what's wrong with her? Will Naruto be able to outrun Jirachi? Well, he's a ninja so that ones rhetorical. Why does Jirachi like Naruto? Answers and more will be on the next chapter of Naruto's New Life!

Also, pairing wise, it shall be a Naruto X Snivy X Jirachi X 1 other Pokemon. Who that Pokemon will be is a surprise. He He He HE. If you can guess who it is though, well congratulations. What? You thought I was gonna give you sumthin'? Well too bad. Anyways, this is Kyroshiro, signing off. Peace!


	9. Inspiration

Hello you guys, here with another Naruto's New Life. This is Chapter 9 I believe. I must first start of with a HOLY SHIT! 117 reviews from the last time I checked. Thank you guys so much for all of your support. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon nor Naruto.

* * *

A few hours after the battle:

The group of four humans and their Pokemon were relaxing after a hearty lunch. They were talking about their journey so far, as their Pokemon ran around, playing with the other. Heck, Excadrill and Krookodile were continuing their arm wrestling, though Dariell's Charizard, Shiny Zoroark and Gallade that he introduced along with the rest of his Pokemon were joining in with Unfeazent still as the ref. There was one Pokemon, however, that was hiding from another one.

We see our favorite ninja turned Pokemon currently looking around his shoulder every five seconds, as he sat next to an amused Pikachu and a confused Axew.

"Why are you looking around like that, Uncle Naruto," Axew asked, his curiosity getting the better of him after an internal struggle of about 0.000099 seconds. Naruto looked at the dragon type and shook his head.

"No reason," Naruto said as he forced a smile enough to satisfy the dragon, but caused Pikachu to laugh his ass off. Naruto growled at the electric type. "Yeah Yeah. Yuck it up. But let's see whose laughing when you get someone trying to hunt you down." Pikachu actually blushed at this.

"Actually, that's already happened," Pikachu admitted as he waved Axew off, giving the signal that he was going to talk about 'adult' things, as Axew and Scraggy once put it. When Axew was gone, he spoke again. "It was in Sinnoh, and when Ash and I were there, competing for the Sinnoh League, a Buneary that one of Ash's friends caught, kinda, well, became a 'fan'girl. Towards the end of our journey though..." Pikachu trailed off as his blushed covered his face enough that you couldn't see his red cheeks. Naruto raised an pokebrow and then started to laugh at the implications of what the electric mouse was getting at.

"Bwahahaha," Naruto rolled onto his back his forepaws clutching his chest as he laughed his furry ass off. Pikachu just glared playfully and a devious idea came up.

"Oh hey Jirachi, Me and Naruto are just talking," Pikachu said to the air, as Naruto shot up with a horrified face. He looked all over the place, but couldn't find the white and yellow legendary. He turned back to an amused Pikachu and glared at him.

"That was so NOT funny," Naruto said as he growled at the electric type. He then sighed and started to walk over to Ash's tent, where Oshawott lay inside, resting up from his intense battle. He used his psychic nature to open the tent flap and entered, closing it once he was in the tent. He didn't notice that Emolga had entered in from above.

"Hey Osha," Naruto said as he sat next to the in pain otter, who gave him a grunt that was so not like him. "You did really well in the battle. Heck, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have survived nearly as half as long as you did against that Charizard." Oshawott gave a chuckle as did Naruto.

"I'm pretty sure you could've beaten them one handed with your god like strength," Oshawott said as he closed his eyes in a wince from laughing. Naruto smirked though he had a concerned look to it.

"Well, I wouldn't say god-like," Naruto admitted. "I mean, even I can be beat at times." Oshawott chuckled a little. "How's your shell?" Oshawott showed the Howlen the shell, which had less cracks in it then before. Medical justu is very helpful at times. "Hopefully you'll feel better soon. Well, I'll be going now. Got to be on a look out for Jirachi." Naruto shuddered. No matter where he hid, the Wishful Pokemon always found him.

As soon as Naruto got out of the tent, Emolga had glided down. Even if she had decided to train, flying for a long period of time was tiring. But she had to wait until the Human turned Pokemon was gone, so she could set up her plan.

* * *

_Flashback 2 days ago:_

_Emolga was laying in a tree as she was in deep thought. For the past few days, she had been thinking about a certain water type. It started when Oshawott was flirting with her earlier that day. She felt hot, hotter than normal when he usually did. She didn't even know why, and had decided to think about it for a while. She heard a shuffle next to her and turned to see her friend/rival. "What are you doing here, Snivy," the Electric/Flying type asked the Grass type._

_"I wanted to know what was wrong with you," Snivy asked as she closed her eyes and took in the warm sunlight. She honestly loved the sun._

_"Nothing, just thinking over some things," Emolga said which made Snivy laugh. Emolga glared at her. "WHAT?!"_

_"Nothing, just that thinking and you aren't usually used in the same sentence a lot," Snivy chuckled as Emolga got angrier. "Anyways, if it's about Oshawott, I say go for it." Emolga was shocked and confused._

_"H-How did," Emolga started, only for Snivy to cut her off._

_"It happened just after Osha flirted with you, it's kinda obvious that that's what you would be thinking about," Snivy said in a smug way. Emolga glared even more, though a blush appeared on her cheeks._

_"That's like saying the Growlithe and you are gonna get together," Emolga said. Unknown to them, Naruto sneezed, causing the dirt tower he and Axew were making, to crumble and fall onto Scraggy._

_Snivy shrugged. "Anything can happen." With that she left, leaving Emolga to wonder whether or not her rival was kidding._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Emolga landed next to the water type, who grinned when he saw her.

"My my Emolga, aren't you bold," Oshawott flirted, causing Emolga to blush from what he was implying.

"Shut up," Emolga playfully said as she looked away from him. Silence reigned in the tent, causing Oshawott to worry.

"I'm sorr-MMPH," Oshawott started, but was cut off by Emolga's mouth on his.

* * *

Naruto had just exited the tent, when he saw that Pikachu was running towards him.

"Hey Pikachu, where's the fire," Naruto joked. Pikachu grinned.

"No where, just running around," Pikachu said as he got ready to run again. "Care to join?" Naruto nodded and started to run with him.

* * *

One Hour later:

Naruto and Pikachu had just finished about 70 laps around the field and forest that was nearby, when Naruto noticed Emolga come out of Ash's tent followed by Oshawott, both with goofy smiles on their faces. Naruto smiled a knowing smile, and Pikachu looked confused. Naruto didn't say anything, just pointed at the tent. Pikachu's eyes widened, before he blushed and chuckled as well.

"Well, looks like Oshawott's dreams have 'cum' true," Pikachu joked, before a tail slap to the head knocked him down. He looked up to see Naruto giving him a stare with his left eye twitching.

"Never, and I mean NEVER, act like a perv," Naruto said as he berated the powerful electric type like a five year old. "I have had 2 sensei's that were pervs. I don't need a friend whose one." Pikachu nodded so furiously, Naruto wondered how his head hadn't fallen off.

The turned and saw that their trainer was walking back to his tent, to put it away from what he said. Naruto and Pikachu paled and ran to Ash.

Ash saw his first Pokemon and his most recent one running up to him. He smiled, but was confused by the reason they were pale and shaking their heads.

**"Ash, whatever you do, don't go in the tent,"** Naruto said as he stopped Ash with his psychic nature. Ash had a confused look.

"Why, what's wrong," Ash asked as Naruto gently let the boy down. Naruto and Pikachu blushed as Naruto quietly told Ash in his mind. Ash gained a 1000 watt blush on his face at what he heard, and fainted with some blood coming out of his nose. Cilan was worried and he ran over to the three when he saw Ash faint. Naruto quickly explained the situation to him and Iris, who had just reached them at the same time with Cilan. Cilan fainted as well, while Iris had a small blush on her face.

"Well good for Oshawott and Emolga, I guess," Iris sighed out and looked at Ash and Cilan. "Pervs." Though she couldn't say anything as the things going through her mind were way past MA.

Naruto sweatdropped and carefully walked away with Pikachu following. He wasn't looking and was talked by a white and yellow blur, before he felt something on his lips. He looked up and saw Jirachi grinning as she kissed the black furred Pokemon deeply. Pikachu was once again laughing himself to death. Naruto growled and used levitated Jirachi off with a light purple aura around her.

"Could you please stop that," Naruto kindly asked he stood up. Jirachi merely laughed and teleported away. Naruto sighed and turned around, only to come face to face with Snivy. The thing was though, was that she was REALLY close, and Naruto had accidently attached his lips with hers. His eyes widened as did hers. _"Seriously,"_ Naruto thought. _"Can I NOT get a break?!"_ Naruto quickly retracted his mouth and started to sputter out apologies. Pikachu was now finding it hard to breath as his friend was once again in an awkward position.

* * *

With Axew and Scraggy:

The two children of the group were currently sneaking up on Dariell's Pichu. They were playing a game of Dual Garchomp Tag, in which one team of two were the taggers, or 'Garchomps' while the others were the Magikarps. The duo looked at each other, nodded, and ran at their target. They jumped in the air with triumphant growls... only to land face first in the ground when Pichu disappeared. The only thing the caught was dirt in their mouths.

* * *

With the arm wrestle matches.:

The game of Arm wrestling that was being played by the original duo of Excadrill and Krookodile, had somehow evolved into a tournament against all of the other Pokemon who were strong enough to join. Somehow, Dariell had been dragged into it, and was now in the finals with Krookodile as his opponent. The two were surprisingly in a draw as neither one could overpower the other. Krookodile was truly confused at how the human could be strong enough to actually win all of his matches. The two were really struggling to beat the other as sweat dripped down their faces.

* * *

Back with Naruto (I'll get back to the arm wrestling sometime down the chapter):

Naruto was waiting, his head bowed, for the blow he was expecting to come. However, all he got was a dazed answer.

"N-N-No worries N-N-N-Naruto," Snivy said as she walked off, the dazed expression on her face still. Naruto gave Pikachu a confused expression before the duo were dragged away by Scraggy and Axew, asking them to play Dual Garchomp Tag with Stunfisk Pichu, Leavanny, and Palpitoad.

* * *

With Snivy (wow, so many breaks :P):

The grass starter of Unova currently had her mind clouded with what had just happened. She was just walking, thinking over all of the things that had happened in the past few days. First was the talk with Emolga, then came Naruto's alternate forme, then the battle with Dariell, as well as Jirachi kissing Naruto, and now this. Snivy sighed as she realized what was happening. She was falling for Naruto and she couldn't deny it, especially with the way she felt when the legendary had kissed the black furred Pokemon. She also realized that she was far from the camp, and had no idea where she was.

"Hello there sweet thing," a voice said from behind her. She turned around to see that a Beartic, Whimsicott, and a Maractus were behind her. She could tell that the three were someones Pokemon as Beartic was far away from where he is usually found. "The names are just as our Pokemon species. We couldn't help but notice that..." was as far as the Maractus got, before Snivy walked away.

"No," she calmly said as she walk towards where she believed camp to be.

The look on the Maractus's face was, to be simple, utterly priceless, as his jaw was on the ground. He then got a hold of himself and an angered look replaced his feature. He took aim at the leaving grass type and fired.

"PIN MISSILE," the cactus look-a-like shouted as he fired a barrage of missiles at the unsuspecting grass type. Snivy turned around in time to see the missiles coming at her, and was about to get hit.

"FLAMETHROWER," a voice cut in as a stream of fire burned the attack. The four Pokemon turned to the direction the attack came from, to see...

* * *

Cliffhanger. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, as I had some inspiration earlier today. Also, I have some new fics. that I am going to write, and you guys are in for a treat. I shall now show previews of one of them, though the ideas behind that might be overused. (Cue sweatdrop) Meh. I don't give a flying fish. Here are the previews.

The Baby Pokemon:

Ash sat at the edge of route 1 of Kanto, as he cried his eyes out from the bad day he was having. He had woken up late on his first day of being a trainer, and he had rushed out of the house to get to Professor Oaks lab.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Ash's P.O.V:_

_I had barely managed to make it to Oaks lab before my feet had given out. I saw that arrogant jerk of a human, Gary Oak. He was in a white car, surrounded by... brr... Fangirls. That's probably one thing I don't hate about him. I glared at the bvoy, before I entered Oaks lab. I saw the elderly Professor and walked up to him._

_"I'm here for my first Pokemon Professor," I told the Professor proudly. He looked at me with a deadpanned stare and spoke._

_"I'm sorry Ash, but there are no more starter Pokemon," he told me, and I was horrified at this fact._

_"B-B-But surely there has to be at least one other Pokemon," I cried out in desperation. The Professor just sighed and kneeled to my level._

_"Ash, I know that you want a Pokemon, but I just don't have anymore," he told me in that grandfatherly voice of his. "I also know you're still hurting from your mothers death." I flinched a little. Mom had died when I was sick, when an angry Tauros had attacked and had trampled my mom, breaking her ribs, which had pierced her heart. She died nearly instantly. "Here's what I'll do. I'll give you six Pokeballs and a Pokedex. You can catch your first Pokemon, and then show it to me. How does that sound?" I nodded at the idea, and the Professor gave me the items. I walked out without another word._

_I ran to route 1, where a river was nearby. I looked into it and saw my reflection. A black shirt with a pair of black jeans was my attire. I had a a pair of black sneakers and a white cap on my spiky raven colored hair. I also had black eyeliner around my eyes. Now I wasn't emo or goth, but I felt slightly better with going dark. The white just showed how much hope and happiness I had in my life._

_Flashback End_

* * *

Ash was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a bush start shaking. He turned his head and was surprised when six little Pokemon came out.

* * *

And that's enough from The Baby Pokemon. This is Kyroshiro signing off! Peace!


	10. Oh Noes!

I'm here with another NNL. I hope you enjoy this one as you have all the others. ^^ Now lets get back to where we left off.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Pokemon.

* * *

The four turned to see Naruto, Pignite, Oshawott and Emolga were there. Their glares were hardened at the four, though Snivy was surprised at Emolga. Naruto jumped from the branch he was on and tackled the Maractus to the ground, Pignite and Oshawott following his lead with Beartic and Whimsicott.

"Who in the Distortion World are you," Maractus said as he threw Naruto off and into a tree, though the ninja just attached himself to it with chakra. Naruto growled as he glared at the grass type.

"I'm her friend," Naruto growled out as his eyes turned red, and then purple. He felt Kyuubi's cloak coming into play as he was surrounded by a red aura. "And by the way, I heard what you whispered to your... pals over there." Maractus paled, as he didn't think that there would've been an eavesdropper when he explained what the trio were gonna do with Snivy. "I'm very disappointed that a grass type like yourself would do that to another one." Naruto closed his eyes as the cloak went away, but his purple eyes remained. Pignite and Oshawott had just finished beating the other two, surprisingly fast, considering that Oshawott hadn't healed as much.

"Bah, you wouldn't get it," Maractus said as an arrogant smirk came across his face. "I'm the best there is, and I say that I can do whatever I want, especially since I've won our trainer so many battles. And now, I'm saying I want that Snivy to be my mate. So why don't you back off, and I'll forget that this ever happened." Four gasps were heard from behind him, and they turned out to be Emolga, Oshawott, Pignite, and Snivy, though she had a feeling that something like this would happen. Naruto however, saw red. The cloak came back and his form started to glow black and white.

"YOU," Naruto shouted as he was consumed by the black and white aura. "HAVE JUST MADE THE WORST MISTAKE IN YOUR MISERABLE LIFE!" Power literally radiated from the forest as Naruto transformed into his Komoblaze Forme. There was something different however. One of his eyes was entirely black with a yellow pupil, while the other was entirely yellow with a black pupil. His claws were now a silvery color and his fur was now a dark purplish blue color. His teeth were now longer than last time and the tail rings were now all red. His wings were now a silvery white color and he was now a bit bigger than last time.

* * *

With Ash and the others:

The entire camp was in chaos as the winds picked up and dark clouds gathered in the sky. The Pokemon had all gone into their Pokeballs in fright, even Pikachu.

"WHAT'S GOING ON," Cilan yelled through the harsh winds that picked up.

"I DON'T KNOW, BUT THE POKEMON ARE REALLY SCARED," Ash screeched back, before all four of them saw a red aura fly out of the forest. Ash, Cilan, and Iris all knew what had happened, or had some idea of what had happened. Dariell was intrigued by the explosion of power he had just sensed and seen. Ash started to run to the forest as a bad feeling came into his stomach.

* * *

Back with the others:

Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, and Emolga were in both awe and fright at the explosion of power that had rolled off of Naruto in waves. They gasped, however, when they saw the cold,freezing glare that he gave the grass desert dweller. Said grass type, was paralyzed in fear of his opponent, but then shook himself out of it.

"So what, you can change forms," Maractus said as the cocky smirked appeared on his face once more. "I've fought Pokemon that were tougher, and I've fought a few Darmanitan who could change into Zen Mode, so it doesn't make a difference to me." Oshawott sweatdropped at the Maractus's words. Was he this cocky at times as well? If he was, he would have tone that down as well.

"DUDE, YOU CAN'T BEAT NARUTO WHEN HE'S LIKE THIS," Oshawott yelled to the poor cactus. "HE'S A NEW SPECIES WITH A LOT OF TYPES. HE'S VERY POWERFUL WHEN HE'S IN THIS FORME. JUST APOLOGIZE FOR WHAT YOU SAID, AND I'M SURE HE'LL FORGIVE YOU!" Maractus, however, ignored the water otter. Oshawott sighed. "It's his funeral." Oshawott thought back to the night Naruto first transformed. He shuddered a bit, but looked back at the field. He held his scallop at the ready, encase something went down. He heard footsteps, and turned around to see Ash and the others had just arrived.

"What's going on Oshawott," Ash asked when he was close enough for the water type to hear. Oshawott just pointed to Naruto and tried to act out what had happened. Ash, of course, was clueless about what Oshawott was miming about. Dariell, however nodded and quickly explained what happened to the trio.

"X-SCISSOR," Naruto yelled as his front paws glowed purple and he ran at the grass type.

"SUNNY DAY INTO SOLARBEAM," Maractus shouted as the sun brightened quickly and he fired an instant beam of sunlight at the speeding Multi-Type. The attacks hit, and smoke covered the area, only for Naruto to come out covered in water.

"AQUA JET," Naruto shouted as he sped up to the Cactus Pokemon with his left fist covered in fire. "FIRE PUNCH!" The attack hit and sent the grass type through several trees. It got up though, and glared at the Alternate Forme of Howlen.

"That's it," Maractus said as his fist glowed white. "I promised to only use this move in battles, but I have no choice. That Snivy WILL be my mate by the end of the day. Time to knock you out. WOOD HAMMER!" His fists turned into wooden hammer as he sped up to the angry Naruto. He gave it some extra boost with Solarbeam and Pin Missile and swung his hand down. It hit and Naruto was thrown back. He got up, only for Maractus to run at him again, though a bit slower, and hit him again. Naruto flew back again, making several trees fall down, before he righted himself and jumped up, barely missing another punch from the wooden hammers. Naruto roared as he gathered energy in his mouth.

"No time to face," Naruto paused as he let the energy out in an orb like form into the sky. "YOUR JUDGEMENT!" The orb split into thousands of little meteor like objects, and they came crashing down onto the stunned and tired grass type. Smoke enveloped the area as Naruto plummeted into the smoke, disappearing from everyone's sight.

When the smoke cleared, it showed Naruto and Maractus were breathing heavily, especially Naruto since he had reverted back to his Standard Forme. Maractus grinned however.

"Look's like we both lose," Maractus said as Naruto and the other four Pokemon gained confused looks on their faces.

"I'm not the one whose about to faint," Naruto said, causing Maractus's smirk to become bigger. He laughed as a dark purple substance glowed on his fists.

"Think again," Maractus laughed as he fired out the purple liquid. "TOXIC!" The purple liquid hit Naruto, causing him to gasp as some got into his mouth and he suddenly felt ill. He fell to the ground, moaning in pain as the attack had badly poisoned him. His face gained a light red color as his body became warmer, his immune system desperately trying to flush out the poison from his system. Maractus laughed as his now recovered friends grabbed him and fled the scene. Ash quickly ran up to the downed human turned Pokemon, and carefully grabbed him. He knew that the purple liquid was Toxic, and that it poisoned the opponent. He felt Naruto's forehead, and cursed as a high fever had formed.

"Cilan, do we have any antidotes," Ash asked the connoisseur, who shook his head 'no'. "Pecha berries?" Again, another no. Ash grit his teeth in frustration, as he suddenly ran back to camp, Naruto in his arms and his Pokemon following. Iris and Cilan recovered from their shock, and ran after him, Emolga riding on Iris's shoulder. Dariell had a glare on his face as he stared at the direction that Maractus and his 'pals' went. He clenched his fists, before he ran after the others, sending one final glare in the trio's direction.

* * *

With Ash:

Ash had only one thought in mind: get to the camp and heal Naruto as fast as he could. He had just arrived at camp, when Pikachu popped out of his Pokeball. He looked around, only to see that Ash had just set up his sleeping bag. Ash gently placed Naruto in it, and cried out in frustration. Pikachu's eyes widened when he saw the obvious symptoms of poisoning. He ran up to Ash and the boy explained everything while he got some water and poured it into a bucket as well as grabbing a bag. He then called out Palpitoad as the others got there.

"Palpitoad, I need you to use Ice Beam on the water in the bucket," Ash said as the Water-Ground Type nodded and preformed said attack. The water instantly froze over, and Ash smiled a bit. "Now Pikachu. Use a weak Iron Tail on the Ice to break it." Pikachu nodded and with a quick 'Pika', he had shattered the ice like nothing. Ash grinned and grabbed the chunks of ice and put them in the bag. He then placed the bag on top of Naruto's forehead. "That'll keep the fever down, but we still need to get him to a Poke-center." The other four humans and Pokemon nodded as Dariell brought out three Pokeballs.

"Togekiss, Charizard and Hydreigon, I need your assistance," Dariell said as the three Pokemon came out. Once they were out, Dariell quickly explained the situation. He turned to the others and spoke. "The closest Poke-center is in Nimbasa city, and it would take you guys about 4 or 5 days to reach there, and that's obviously time we don't have." He grabbed a black headpiece from his bag and attached it to his ear while pressing the middle. The device glowed blue in the middle, before a blue circle was seen. Four lines flowed out of the circle and Dariell pressed another device he had gotten out. You could hear several rings before someone picked up a phone.

"Hello, Nimbasa Poke-Center," a Nurse Joy's voice came from the other end. "How may I help you?" Dariell didn't waste time as he ushered Ash, Pikachu, Snivy, Pignite, and Oshawott onto Togekiss, while Cilan and Iris got on Hydreigon.

"Nurse Joy, we have an emergency: Class S," Dariell said, causing the Joy to gasp. "A Toxic attack from a Maractus. The Pokemon is a new species however, so I have no idea if it can survive a poisoning, especially since it was weak from battle with the grass type." Dariell had just gotten on Charizard and the three Pokemon took off into the air and flew towards Nimbasa. "We're flying on our way to Nimbasa as we speak. I need you to set up a room." Nurse Joy gave an alright and hung up. Dariell turned to the others, who had their hair in their faces as the wind whipped around them. "Nurse Joy will have a room prepared. We just need to get Naruto there quickly." The other three nodded while Snivy, Oshawott, Pignite, and Pikachu looked at Naruto, who shivered a bit from the ice and the poison.

"Hang on Naruto, just hang on," Oshawott and Snivy said. Snivy had tears flowing down her face and Oshawott was bawling. His friend was hurt so who wouldn't be crying, he later told everyone.

"You'll make it through buddy," Pikachu said, as little tears came to his eyes. He saw Naruto as a true friend, though he kinda did for everyone else.

"Come on Naruto, you're stronger than this," Pignite said as he stared at his fallen friend.

* * *

Half an hour later:

The three flying Pokemon had just touched ground at Nimbasa's Poke-Center, when several Audinos and Nurse Joy rushed out with a stretcher. Nurse Joy carefully grabbed Naruto and placed him on the stretcher, three Audinos wheeling it back into the center as Nurse joy lead the humans and Pokemon inside.

"The Audino and I have everything under control," Nurse Joy said as she ran to the operating room. "Your Pokemon will be alright." She disappeared behind the doors, leaving the group to wait in the lobby.

"I hope your Howlen gets better," Dariell said as he turned to the door, his Pokemon having been returned, Pichu coming out and sitting on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for leaving like this, but I have to get going. I hope to see you again." He turned to Ash though. "However, I can't have my Pokemon feelings love sick, so here. Please take care of Jirachi for a while." And with that, the amesyth haired boy gave Ash Jirachi's Pokeball and left the center.

Ash, Cilan, Iris, and Pikachu were sitting in the chairs, distracted by thoughts of the Pokemon in the operating room. It had been several hours since they arrived and since Dariell had left. Pignite had been returned to his Pokeball, while Oshawott and Emolga were sitting alone at a table near the Poke-Center's door. Snivy, however, was alone at one of the windows of the Center. She was looking at the city of Nimbasa, but her thoughts were on a certain Pokemon.

_"That's twice that its happened," _the grass type thought to herself. _"Twice he's gotten angry, and battled someone cause of me. Why am I so important to him."_ Oshawott's words came into her head. _"Maybe it's just cause I'm his teammate. Or, is it something else? Why am I stuck on these thoughts? Am I... Am I falling for him? No.. No. I'm just... stressed out... yeah that's it. But... then again... Oh my... I am falling for him. Arceus, why?" _She was brought out of her musings, when she felt someone behind her. She turned, and saw Emolga was looking at her.

"We need to talk," Emolga said after a period of silence and staring.

* * *

With Oshawott:

Oshawott sighed as he walked over to Pikachu, who was looking very distracted.

"Hey Pikachu," Oshawott told his friend as he sat next to him. Pikachu looked at the water type with a tired expression. "Any news? At all?" Pikachu shook his head.

"Nope, and I'm really worried," Pikachu said as he stretched. How long has he been thinking for? "I really hope Naruto gets through this. But, I'm also worried about Snivy. She's been looking at the city for two hours now." Oshawott nodded as he looked over at the grass type, who was now talking to Emolga. He saw the Grass Snake Pokemon blush, before she quietly denied something. Oshawott shook his head. Wasn't his problem.

"It's why I sent Emolga to her," Oshawott said while Pikachu smiled, and then grinned. "I had a feeling that Emolga could help her out. Why are you grinning like that?" Pikachu's grin got wider.

"So... you and Emolga huh," Pikachu said as the water type blushed. "Never thought it'd happen to tell you the truth." Oshawott shot his friend a playful glare.

"Oh really," Oshawott said, to which the Electric mouse said. Oshawott sighed as he smiled. "To tell you the truth, I thought the same. But, I never gave up, and know look at me. I'm one happy Pokemon." Pikachu sweatdropped as Oshawott had somehow gained a starry look in his eyes. He was about to say something, but was cut off by Nurse Joy coming out of the operating room, several Audino pushing a stretcher to the Recovery Room. Nurse Joy smiled when she saw that Ash had fallen asleep on the double seated couch, Iris on top of him, both of their hands interlocked. Cilan was still awake, but looked to be nodding off.

"Well, his Howlen is fine now," Joy told Cilan, who instantly shot up as if his pants were on fire. Joy giggled a bit before recomposing herself. "We managed to get all of the poison out of his system, but he'll need to rest for a bit now." Cilan nodded, but then felt his eyes closing. He nodded off standing up, well until his body fell back like a sack of bricks, soft snores coming out. Joy sweatdropped and pressed a button on her desk. "If I could have the Gurdurr's come in and carry some trainers to their rooms please." Several fighting type came in a few minutes later and carried the tired trio to rooms that Joy had set up for them. Oshawott had followed them, and jumped onto one of the beds that weren't occupied by the trio, just as Pikachu , Snivy, and Emolga came into the room as well, before they too jumped onto the bed.

* * *

The next day:

Morning had arrived and Pikachu woke up with a yawn. He stretched as yesterdays events returned to his mind. He hopped off of the bed, and managed to exit the room. He looked around, and spotting an Audino, walked over to it and asked for directions to Naruto's room.

"Why, it's that room over there," the Audino, female, said while she pointed over to Naruto's room. Pikachu cheerfully thanked the the Normal type and walked over to his friends room. He heard footsteps, and turned to see Ash behind him, grinning as if he won a Million Poke Lottery(1).

"Hey Pikachu, checking up on Naruto too," Ash asked his Pokemon, who nodded. Pikachu climbed up and sat on Ash's shoulder as Ash entered the room. When he got inside, the duo saw that Naruto was resting peacefully and looked relatively fine. The only thing different was that he now had a red bandage on his torso, as well as each of his paws and legs. A headband was on his forehead as well, thought the duo didn't notice that.

Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder when said boy sat in one of the chairs near Naruto's bed. He looked at the sleeping human turned Pokemon, when a ball opening was heard. A yellow and gray blur was seen and Jirachi was hugging Pikachu. When she opened her eyes though, she paled and flung Pikachu away from her. She looked around, as if searching for someone or something. She then saw Naruto and brightened, but that didn't last long as she saw his condition. She saw the bandages, and she frowned as she examined him closer. She looked to Pikachu as if asking him for an explanation.

"Well, he was in a battle with a Maractus, who was being very perverted about a certain someone," Pikachu explained, to which Jirachi nodded. "I have to ask though, do you talk? Like at all?" Jirachi gave Pikachu a sad smiled and shook her head. She lifted up her neck, and Pikachu saw a scar on her neck and winced. "Sorry... I didn't know." Jirachi waved him off as she snuggled into Naruto's body. Pikachu smiled, while Ash was confused. Pikachu however just shook his head as he climbed onto Ash's lap and curled before falling asleep. Ash laid his head back to get some extra hours of sleep.

* * *

And that is Chapter 10. I hope you guys don't mind the slowness of this story, though that's what I feel. Some personal friends think that I'm going at a steady pace, but... meh. What will happen next? Will Naruto be better? Will the gang ever see Dariell again? Probably not as I have yet to decided if I will use my OC again. Also, what did Snivy and Emolga talk about? Will Snivy reveal her feelings for our knuckleheaded Ninja turned Pokemon? Also, Will Ash ever battle Elesa? Find out next time on Naruto's New Life!

Also, here is the second preview of the other fic. I wanna do. It is also a Pokemon/Naruto crossover.

* * *

Enjoy, this preview of...

When the Memories are Gone

Naruto woke up to a bright sunlight. His bleary eyesight made it a bit hard to see, but he managed. He looked around and saw that he was at a beach. He saw some waves and that the water was very clear. He suddenly realized his throat was parched and ran to the water source. He lapped up some water, and sighed in relief as the cool water hit his throat. He closed his eyes and opened them again... only to see a strange sight. Instead of his reflection, he saw a small humanoid being. The beings lower body was white, while the head was white at the bottom, and green on top with what looked like a red horn on the forehead. He blinked, though he couldn't see any eyes. He waved his hand, and he saw the being wave its hand at the same time. He looked at his head, only to see the white hand of the being. He put two and two together and finally...

"WHAT THE HELL," the scream that came out of his mouth scared some what looked like gray birds from their nests. Naruto started to panic, when he heard someone coming in his direction. He turned to see another of the same being panting as if they were running from something. Naruto wondered what, when he saw them. What looked like a purple snake and a purple gas ball came their way, looking like they were chasing the other being. Said being turned around and backed away as it clutched something on its chest.

"L-L-L-LEAVE ME ALONE," the being said in what sounded like a females voice, though was very frightened. "I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE YOU MY MOST VALUED TREASURE!" The Snake and Gas ball only scoffed, before attacking.

"POISON FANG," the snake yelled as a purple substance oozed from its fangs. The purple gas ball created a shadowy orb in front of it.

"SHADOW BALL," the gas ball said in a dramatically scary voice. Naruto couldn't take it and created handseals.

"WIND STYLE: GREAT BREAKTHROUGH," Naruto shouted as he fired of the powerful wind based attack. However, it felt slightly less powerful than he could make it. The purple gas ball and snake were pushed away from the female as Naruto jumped and landed in between them.

"Gah, another Ralts," the gas ball said to the snake. "Well, we'll just attack him too. Ain't that right Ekans." The snake nodded.

"Why of course Gastly," Ekans said to his partner, while Naruto got ready again.

* * *

And that's enough of that. I hope that you enjoy this and my soon to be coming fics. When those will be released... Hmmmm.. maybe in the next four weeks. By the way, I will be taking a break for about 3 or 4 weeks, so that I can relax a bit. Exams are done tomorrow, so I can update one more chapter of NNL, so don't worry. I will actually be typing chapters of this, so that I can update later. I'll also be creating Chapter 1 of When the Memories are Gone and Baby Pokemon, so expect those either tomorrow, since I have a LOT of free time, or when I get back from my little break. Anyways, this is Kyroshiro signing off! PEACE!


	11. Kyuubi's New Look and Snivy's Confession

Hello my faithful readers. I'm here with chapter 11 of Naruto's New Life. A lot of things have been happening for everyone, so let's continue on with the fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon.

* * *

(Naruto's Mindscape)

Naruto walked through the passageways of his mindscape, looking for Kyuubi's cage. Eventually, he found it and the great fox, who was smiling, though it wasn't a cheerful one.

"Glad you could come kit," Kyuubi said as Naruto entered the cage and by extension, the seal. He embraced one of the great demon's paws and a comfortable smile enveloped the mindscape. When Naruto discontinued the hug, he backed, and then jumped onto the nine tailed fox's head. Hey, it was his mindscape, he COULD do anything he wanted.

"What happened," Naruto asked when he got comfortable on one of the demon's rabbit like ears. Kyuubi sighed as he laid down. As he did, the sewer changed into a lush forest with a gigantic tree in the distance. (Think, Tree of Beginning) The cage was replaced by a choker on the Kyuubi's as well as four seal tags wrapped around its four paws.

"Your darker side managed to leak in some of its negative emotions when you got angry at the cactus," Kyuubi said as his face looked grim. "We're gonna have to find a secure place soon, so that I can create a rip in time and space. Through that rip, I would be able to create an artificial Waterfall of Truth, which is where you would need to go to fight your darker half." Naruto nodded at this, as the information was absorbed into his brain.

Naruto sighed. When had things gotten so complicated? Oh yeah, when those damn Uchihas got involved. "Alright, thanks Kyuubi," Naruto said as he jumped down from the great beast. An idea formed in his mind, and he smirked. "Say, you wouldn't have anything to keep watch over my darker half if you weren't here. would you?" Seeing Kyuubi's nod, he smirked again. "Okay do it, and what ever happens, just let it happen." And with that, Naruto exited his mindscape, leaving a confused Kyuubi who did as he asked.

* * *

(Outside)

Naruto awoke and immediately felt Jirachi on top of him. He smiled, and gently pushed her off, before covering her with his blanket. He then concentrated at one point in his line of sight and started to glow purple as he drew out his psychic energy. He had a talk with Pikachu about the workings of this world as very intrigued, especially with what he was doing now. An oval shape made of psychic energy formed, before it turned red and solidified. A red egg with several flame markings was made, before it started to glow. The glow was white however and covered the egg, before it turned red again. The egg shape turned into something else, before the glow died down, and an orange and yellow bird Pokemon was in its place.

"Naruto," Ash asked as he woke up from the glow. He saw the Growlithe look-a-like and a Pokemon he knew. "Torchic?" The 'Torchic' looked at him and then at Naruto.

"NARUTO," 'Torchic' yelled out in anger. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!?" Naruto smiled. He turned to Ash and spoke with telepathy.

**"Ash, I would like you to meet** **Kyuubi,"** Naruto introduced. **"Well, Kyuubi's Pokemon form." **Ash looked at the Howlen for an explanation. **"You see, I managed to tap into my Psychic nature, and created an egg. I then sent Kyuubi's subconsciousness into said egg, and he turned into whatever Pokemon he was most attuned with, Torchic being the case."** Ash nodded at the explanation, and Kyuubi just gawked. He then bowed to him with anime tears streaming down.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU," Kyuubi thanked the Multi-Type, who just sweatdropped. "Now I can run outside and finally feel alive!" He then glomped Naruto. "This will not be forgotten Outoto. It won't be at all!" Kyuubi would've continued, had a Pokeball not hit him and capture him. Naruto turned to Ash, who shrugged as he grabbed the ball and let the former fox out. "That was not funny!" Naruto just laughed at his older brother.

"Or _little _Brother now," Naruto mused as a small giggle escaped his lips. He was then tackled from behind by Pikachu and Jirachi, though Jirachi managed to get him into a lip lock with her.

"Your'e alright,' Pikachu exclaimed as he gave his friend a bro hug. Naruto nodded as his mouth was occupied. Jirachi ended the kiss, and was then returned by Ash as she gave Naruto a saucy wink. Naruto sweatdropped once more, and then sighed.

"She's not gonna stop until either she gets a mate or I do it with her, is she," Naruto asked the rhetorical question to Pikachu, who felt sorry for the former human.

"Yup," was all Pikachu said before being filled in on everything by Naruto. The four decided to go get breakfast and exited the room, after getting an A-OK from an Audino for Naruto.

* * *

After breakfast:

We now join Ash, Naruto, Pikachu, and Kyuubi as they went back to the room the Nurse Joy had given them. They entered just as Iris with Axew in her hair and Cilan were about to exit.

"Hey you guys," Ash sheepishly said as he rubbed the back of his head. He then left with the humans as he explained everything that had happened while they were asleep. Naruto entered with Pikachu and Kyuubi, to see that Oshawott and Emolga weren't there.

"The lovebirds are outside, 'getting to know one another'," Snivy said as she greeted the trio. "And whose the Torchic?" Naruto gave a watered down version of the story, since he hadn't told anyone of the darker personality. Snivy nodded, before she looked like she was in conflict about something. She sighed before speaking.

"Naruto, can I speak to you in private," Snivy said, getting a nod from the former human. The walked outside to go somewhere private. Kyuubi smirked.

"I beat you that she's gonna tell him that she loves him and then they're gonna go at it like rabbits," Kyuubi said as he put some Pecha berries he got from... somewhere in front of Pikachu, who grinned.

"All right, I'll take that bet," Pikachu agreed as he put down some Nanab Berries.

* * *

With the duo:

Snivy and Naruto had managed to get onto the roof of the Poke-Center. The two were silent for some time, before Naruto had enough.

"So, what'd you wanna talk about," Naruto said as he looked at the bustling city of Nimbasa. He was still somewhat weak, especially since he used some of his energy into making Kyuubi come out of the seal. Snivy looked at the Pokemon, before sighing. She didn't know how to come out with it. Sure she was a girl, but she never knew how one was to approach with the fact that they love someone, nevertheless tell them.

"I just wanted to know how you are," Snivy said, causing the black furred Pokemon to look at her in confusion.

"Couldn't you have told me in the room," Naruto asked, truly confused. Snivy sighed before looking away. Naruto noticed the slight flinch when he said that. "Hey, are you okay Snivy?" Naruto got closer to her, trying to find out if she was hurt or not.

"Yes, I'm okay really," Snivy said as she felt her face getting hot from how close the Pokemon was getting to her. Naruto looked doubtful.

"You sure," Naruto asked, getting a nod in return. "Okay then." Naruto saw Snivy flinch again, and now he was very concerned. "Hey, you know you can tell me anything. What's wrong, and don't tell me its nothing." Naruto got a bit closer as Snivy shied. "C'mon Snivy, I'm your friend. You can tell me anything that's wrong with y-MMPH!" Naruto's words were cut off as Snivy tackled the Growlithe look-a-like and got him into a deep kiss. Her eyes were closed, and she seemed to be enjoying it. Naruto's eyes were wide however, but then closed as he got into the kiss. It was a bit awkward as he had a muzzle and she was a bit smaller than him, as well as the entire importance of him having to use all four legs to get comfortable, but it worked out in the end. The kiss lasted for almost a minute before the two pulled away. "Mind telling me what that was for?" Snivy blushed.

"Well, you see," Snivy started to stutter over her words. She recomposed herself and looked into his eyes. "Well, the first time we met, you had told us that you were from another dimension, another universe. To tell you the truth, I felt that you were either crazy, or very untrustworthy." Naruto looked down at that. For the past few weeks, he started to feel a small thing for the grass snake, that grew over time, and to hear that kinda hurt him. "But, over the weeks, a feeling has been inside me, and well, I guess you could say that I... I... I LOVE YOU!" She finished off with a tackle kiss, as Naruto called it.

The two were at it like as if nothing else in the world mattered, and pretty soon, the effects were starting to show. Snivy and Naruto both had light pink hues on their cheeks, and the air around them was starting to get hot. They were about to act something out that could very well change their lives.

* * *

And that's is all for chapter 11. He He He. I will be doing my first lemon next chapter, and I will either post it up tomorrow, or sometime next week. I have decided to forego my plans of taking a break, as you guys mean more to me than a little break. I only hope that This story doesn't get taken down because of the lemon, though I doubt it, since I've seen other stories with them. I'm sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but it was only meant for Kyuubi to come out of the seal and for Snivy's confession. I hope to upload tomorrow as I'm probably gonna upload the first chapter of When the Memories are Gone and next week will more than likely be Baby Pokemon.

Anyways, this is Kyroshiro signing off! PEACE!


	12. Fun time on the roof

Okay, so I'm here with chapter 12 of NNL. As promised, this chapter will have a lemon in it, so if you are not the type of person who likes lemons or if you're underage (despite the fact that I myself am sixteen), then you can skip it (except the underage viewers, they MUST skip). Now, this is the first lemon that I have EVER written, so I may actually be horrible at it. If so, then I am apologizing right now. I'm sorry that I can't make a lemon. Onward to victory!

Disclaimer: I don't own either show/franchise. They belong to their respective companies.

* * *

(Poke-Center Rooftop (lemon warning))

The air on the Poke-Center roof was very hot. Two Pokemon could be seen looking in each other's eyes, before the duo interlocked each other's mouth with their own. Their eyes were clouded with lust and love as they felt warmer than normal.

Naruto was desperately trying not to jump the smaller grass type on top of him, as their kiss became more of a struggle for dominance. His animal instincts finally snapped, when he felt his member start to unsheathe itself. It was about five inches and was a light pink color. Naruto's eyes were now glazed over with lust and love (though a few conscious thoughts realized that he's never seen his new member erect) as the air around the two was covered with their pheromones. Snivy was no better as they pulled apart for air.

"Naruto," Snivy muttered, before she noticed Naruto's member. Something inside her 'took control' of her, and she lowered her head to the pink member. She gave it a hesitant lick, which caused the panting Howlen to shudder in pleasure as a moan escaped his muzzle. She smirked as she gave the pink member another lick, and then another before she was eventually licking up and down the male anatomy. She suddenly stopped, causing the Pokemon she was pleasuring to whine in displeasure as well as shoot her a look of confusion.

"Wh-Why'd you stop Sniv," Naruto asked, unconsciously giving Snivy a pet name. Snivy blushed before a smirk came across her face.

"Lay on your side," Sh ordered the Multi-Type, who complied with the orders. As soon as he was on his side, she fell to her knees and grabbed the appendage with one of her hands, lightly stroking said anatomy slowly, causing Naruto to moan in pleasure again. She then licked the member again, before putting it in her mouth. Naruto moans got even louder.

"Snivy, I won't last much longer," Naruto groaned out before he felt something coming out. "I'M CUMMING!" White liquid came out of his member and into Snivy's mouth, while said Pokemon was unprepared for it. She gagged a bit, before she started to swallow it. A few minutes later, the torrent ended and Snivy let the now flaccid member out of her mouth.

The two were panting as they caught their breaths. Snivy could still taste the cum that hadn't been swallowed, and found that she actually liked the taste. It was bitter, but not to bitter and had a hint of berries in it. She was broken out of her moment when Naruto pounced on her, his flaccid member now erect again. She looked into his eyes and saw the desperation in it as he looked at her lovingly. She smiled, before she guided his tool with a vine to her entrance. It was her first time, so she voiced it out to him.

"It's my first time, so be gentle," she whispered into his ear. Naruto nodded as he inserted his member into her wet folds. She winced a bit at the intrusion, but then moaned a bit. Naruto pushed in until he reached her barrier. He looked at her.

"Are you sure you want this, it's not to late to go back," Naruto asked, inwardly hoping she wouldn't. She shook her head.

"I want this, so give it to me," She said, before she latched her mouth to his. Naruto nodded, before he pushed harder, breaking the the thing that marked Snivy's innocence. Snivy hissed into the kiss as pain exploded in her body. She could feel tears forming in her eyes, but did nothing to stop them. Naruto looked at the grass type in worry as a whine escaped his lips. They pulled away, and Naruto started to lap up her tears. "Are you okay?" Snivy nodded,, though she grit her teeth.

"Give me a few minutes," she told him, and he nodded. A few minutes later, and Snivy felt the pain ebb away and turn into pleasure. She looked at the Human turned Pokemon and nodded. "You can start moving now." Naruto nodded and pulled out a bit, before he pushed back in. The two moaned as pleasure was registered into their minds. The two had an unsteady rhythm, but didn't mind as they were enjoying what was happening. Naruto was starting to go faster and a bit harder, causing Snivy to moan out louder.

"FASTER," Snivy shouted at the Multi-Type Pokemon. "HARDER!" Naruto complied with both requests as his hips started to blur. In and out. In and out. In and out. The two continued for about half an hour, when Naruto felt something.

"S-Snivy," Naruto grunted as he kept on moving. "I-I-I'm about to cum again." Snivy seemed to not hear a thing, and if she did, she didn't seem to care. Finally, the two felt their ends peak.

"I'M CUMMING!" The released their orgasms as the pleasure increased ten-fold.

"SNIVY," Naruto shouted as he painted her womb white with his baby batter.

"NARUTO," Snivy screamed to the high heavens as her orgasm caused her eyes to roll to the back of head. The two panted as their orgasm's died down. They basked in the afterglow as their breaths slowly returned to them. Naruto looked at Snivy as she looked at him.

"I love you Snivy," Naruto said as he kissed her. "Never forget that." With that, the two fell asleep, Naruto still inside of Snivy.

(Lemon end)

* * *

A few hours later Lunch Time with Ash and the others:

Ash and the gang were currently relaxing as they sat next to a cafe. They had just finished doing some training, and had decided to relax at a nearby cafe. They had ordered some food, and had just finished eating.

"Hey, I wonder where Naruto and Snivy are," Ash wondered, causing Kyuubi and Pikachu to snicker, though no one noticed luckily. The others wondered as well, before some of the Pokemon noticed a peculiar smell. It smelled like sex and something else. Before they could do anything, they were returned to their Pokeballs as the humans had decided to leave. Pikachu had climbed up to Ash's shoulder, snickering a bit, while Kyuubi was picked up by Ash.

The humans walked to the center and had Nurse Joy check on their Pokemon. Nurse Joy smiled before she looked at Ash/

"Oh yes, your Snivy and Howlen are on the roof," Nurse Joy said before a blush crept up her face. "It appears that they were in... certain activities, and the Audino here picked up on that. They're asleep, and I just could't bring them here." Ash nodded, though was confused as to why she was blushing. He walked up to the roof with Iris, as Cilan had to go stock up on supplies. The two got the rooftop doors and could smell something in the air. Ash hesitantly opened the door, expecting something bad. He was surprised, when he saw Naruto and Snivy together, the former inside the other. Ash gained a blush that could be mistaken for a Cheri Berry. Iris wasn't doing any better and Pikachu was giving a snickering Kyuubi some berries.

Ash looked at Iris and said. "We never speak of this," Ash said, causing Iris to nod furiously. They quickly and quietly went back inside, just in time. Naruto woke up to what he thought was the best nap of his life. He looked down and saw Snivy. He smiled as he nuzzled her neck, causing her to moan a bit. She woke up, and saw Naruto smiling at her.

"Afternoon Snivy," Naruto said as he smiled, causing Snivy to blush. He chuckled seeing this. "You're cute when you blush, you know that?" Snivy's blush got darker as she snuggled into the canine.

"Shut up," she sighed out as she closed her eyes. Naruto nodded and laid his head on hers as he let her use his body as a pillow. A few minutes later, Naruto spoke up.

"As much as I enjoy being here," he said, causing Snivy to look up at him. "We should probably get going before someone sees us like this, especially if its Axew or Scraggy." Snivy's eyes widened as she got off of him, moaning as his member exited her body. She then got up, albeit with a little difficulty. She then looked at Naruto as he got up and padded over to her. He licked her face lovingly as he walked to the door. Snivy walked with, with a bit of a limp though. He opened the door with his psychic energy and let Snivy in first. The two walked to the main lobby of the Poke-Center and saw the others there. They smiled when they saw the duo.

"Hey Naruto, Snivy," Ash said, with a small tinge of pink on his cheeks from the memory. "You guys are just in time. We're gonna go and challenge the gym. Let's go!" Ash ran out the door and almost broke as the sliding doors were barely fast enough. Iris sighed while Cilan sweatdropped. Naruto smiled and walked over to Pikachu and Kyuubi, who were walking to the sliding doors, snickering the entire way.

"Oh, and what's got you to laughing like that," Naruto asked, causing the two to chuckle more as they walked faster. Naruto had a confused look on his face, before he felt something on his back. He looked and saw Snivy resting on his back. He smiled as he walked out of the center towards the direction that his trainer went: The Nimbasa Gym.

* * *

And that is chapter 12. Not very long, considering it was mainly about the lemon, but meh. I do hope you enjoyed this, as it was my VERY first lemon. Please tell me how I did, and if I could do better. The next chapter will be about Wednesday, and I hope to upload chapter one of When the Memories are Gone and Baby Pokemon on Thursday in which afterwards I'll be uploading a chapter for NNL, When the Memories are Gone, and Baby Pokemon every other day. Next chapter will have the battle between Bianca's Dad and Ash. Anyways, this is Kyroshiro signing off! PEACE!


	13. Enter Elesa, Electrifying Gym Leader: Na

Hello everyone, and welcome to chapter 13 of NNL. I would once again like to thank my readers and to those that have reviewed. I won't much more for now, so enjoy the chapter.

P.S.: The Underground Crisis and Battle for the Underground never happened in this fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon.

* * *

**'Enter Elesa, Electrifying Gym Leader: Naruto Revision' (Chapter title wouldn't fit, so this will be the only time I do this)**

The sun filled air of Nimbasa City warmed our heroes hearts, as they searched for the gym. They had finally decided to take the subway system, and had arrived at the gyms location.

"Uwaaaa," Ash yawned out as he stretched his muscles. He then saw the gym and instantly grinned. "All right, the Nimbasa City Gym!" Pikachu smirked as he thought about the battle. Naruto hmm'ed in thought as he looked at the warm sunny sky, Kyuubi on his head. Snivy was on his back, and Leavanny was outside of her Pokeball, with Pignite looking around in amazement.

"You know Kyuubi," Naruto asked the once great nine-tailed fox. "I though you'd have freaked out at being turned into a bird, as well as losing eight of your tails. Why is that you're so calm about this?" Kyuubi sighed as he preened his feathers. He was going to have to get used to that now...

"Well, when you're sealed into one human after another for hundreds of years, you tend to want to give up everything just to get out," Kyuubi answered truthfully as he looked at the sky with a faraway expression. Naruto looked at his older brother with concern. "But that's all in the past now. Come on. While we've been talking, our master, man I'm gonna have to get used to that, is already at the gym." Naruto looked in the direction Ash and the others went, and was surprised to see Kyuubi was right, though another female was with them as well. She had an orange blouse with a white skirt and a green beret. She and his trainer seemed to be arguing about something too. He quickly, but carefully ran over to them, and caught the end of their conversation.

"Well I'll be going to the fashion show to talk to Elesa," the female spoke, before rushing off, somehow missing Naruto, Kyuubi and Snivy. Cilan was in deep thought as Ash spoke.

"Well, there goes my plans for winning the gym," Ash sighed out as he thought over what to do. Cilan's eyes widened as a grin formed o his lips.

"Well then, why don't we do what Bianca did," Cilan said, speaking the girls name. "We'll goo to the fashion show to, and wait for the gym leader to finish." Iris and Ash both brightened at this. Iris for the fashion show, and Ash for the idea.

"All right," the two answered in unison.

* * *

Play Rival Destinies intro (Movie or regular doesn't matter)

* * *

The trio of humans arrived at the fashion show with their Pokemon with them. They saw thousands of people inside of the fashion show building. They entered, and somehow managed to get to the third row from the stage. As the announcer started to babble on about the latest fashion, Naruto got into a strange conversation with Pignite and Kyuubi, as Snivy had been returned to her Pokeball.

"What do you mean fried shrimp taste like seawater," Pignite whined while Kyuubi shook his head.

"I'm just being picky when I say that," Kyuubi told the Fire/Fighting type, who crossed his arms.

"Meh. Nothing beats ramen," Naruto told the duo, who looked at him with a deadpanned stare. "What? It was made by Kami-Sama, for us unworthy beings to eat!" It was then that they noticed a commotion going with their trainer and a very beautiful female, who was wearing a red shirt and black pants. She had yellow hair that reminded Naruto of a helmet that had a hairband with two long strands going off from the sides.

"Oh wow, a Pikachu," the female spoke as she looked at Pikachu in adoration. "Is this your Pikachu?" Ash nodded.

"Yeah, and you must be the gym leader," Ash asked the female who nodded.

"Yes, I am," the woman spoke to Ash. "My name is Elesa, and I presume that you want to battle me as well?" Ash nodded. "Alright, when the fashion show is over, meet me at the gym. I'll be waiting for you two." Naruto zoned out after that, not noticing that Elesa had seen him as well.

* * *

(Nimbasa Gym)

The four trainers and three Pokemon walked into the gym. Kyuubi and Pignite had been returned to their Pokeballs because their disagreement had gotten out of hand. They looked around the entrance and saw a cart.

"Huh, what's that," Ash asked causing Iris to sigh.

"You're such a kid," Iris said to him causing a scowl to form on his face. "It's obviously a roller coaster cart." Cilan nodded.

"We probably have to ride it to get to the battle field," the connoisseur said, getting a nod from Bianca.

"Yup, so let's go," the energetic blond said as she got into the cart, followed by the others. Naruto was sitting on Cilan's lap as the green haired gym leader stroked his fur, getting a soft purr from the Pokemon.

After the ride, which made Naruto never want to ride a roller coaster again, the four arrived at the doors to the gym, which Elesa was in front of. She smiled as she greeted them.

"Hello everyone, I'm happy to see that you guys made it," Elesa greeted as she looked at Bianca. "Now then, Bianca will be my first battle. She did make an appointment after all." Ash groaned as he complained about how he should've made an appointment. "But, there's someone here to meet you first." Bianca gave a 'huh' as the door to the battle field opened, revealing a portly man in his 40's with a business suit on.

"D-Daddy," Bianca stuttered out, getting a few shocked looks from Ash and the others.

"D-Did she just say 'daddy'," Iris asked, getting a nod from Cilan. Naruto shook his head. With his canine senses, he could smell that the two were related in some way.

"Hello Bianca," Bianca's father greeted. The girl spoke out.

"What are you doing here," Bianca asked her father, who sighed in response.

"I'm here to take you home dear," Bianca's father (Whom I shall now refer to as Nick) said. Bianca and the others gasped.

"B-But why, you said I could go o my journey," Bianca said as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. Nick sighed again as he looked at his daughter.

"I know that I said you could go on your journey, but I may have been a bit to hasty when I said it," Nick said as held his hands. "But it's time to go home. Let's go." Bianca however shook her head.

"No, I'm staying on my Pokemon journey, and I'm starting here, battling the Nimbasa gym," Bianca firmly stated as she crossed her arms. her eyes soften. "Daddy, you know my dream is to get into the Unova league." Nick spoke up here.

"I'm telling you to give up on your dreams," Bianca's dad told her, his hands still stretched out. "I'm just bringing you home so you can continue... when your older." Bianca would have none of it.

"I'm staying here, I wanna continue my journey and its gonna start with this gym battle," Bianca told her father. Elesa decided that now was the time to step in.

"All right then, let's go ahead and begin," the gym leader spoke up, getting the duo's attention. Bianca nodded, while her father spoke up.

"All right," Nick said, before continuing. "But if you lose this battle, then will you come back with me?" Bianca thought over it. Naruto watched all of this in silence along with the gang. Finally, Bianca answered.

"All right, if I lose here, then I'll give up on my journey," Bianca said, causing Ash and his friends to gasp.

"Whoa hold on Bianca," Ash said as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Are ya sure you want to do this? You're putting your journey at stake." Bianca gained a confident grin.

"Then I guess that I afford to can't lose then," Bianca said as she entered the gym field, everyone else following. Naruto instantly covered his ears at the amount of shrieking inside of the gym. The viewing box was field with cheerleaders/ fangirls of Elesa. A referee came up to the middle of the field while the two female opponents went to their opposite sides.

"The battle between Elesa the gym leader and Bianca of Nuevma Town will now begin," The ref. said as she raised her flags and explained the rules. "This will be a three-on-three Pokemon battle, with only the challenger able to substitute Pokemon. When all three Pokemon of ones side are unable to battle, then the match will end. Trainers, send out your Pokemon!" Elesa and Bianca wasted no time and sent out their Pokemon.

"Zebstrika, let's go," Elesa called out as a black and white zebra Pokemon came out of her Pokeball. Bianca threw hers out.

"Shelmet, battle time," Bianca said as a small night helmet looking Pokemon appeared onto her side of the field. The ref. nodded.

"Let the battle begin!" Bianca wasted no time. Naruto looked at the battle, already planning strategies and back-up ones as he looked at the battle.

"Shelmet, use Acid," Bianca called out, getting the Bug and Steel type to fire out a purple liquid from its mouth at the Electric type. Zebstrika dodged however, which shocked Bianca. Elesa wasted no time with this.

"Zebstrika, use Flame Charge," Elesa told her Pokemon, who started to stomp on the ground.

"Zeb Zeb Zeb Zeb," Zebstrika shouted as dust covered its form. A red glow came from within the dust cloud, before Zebstrika came out covered in an aura of fire. ZEBSTRIKA!" Zebstrika hit the Snail Pokemon, causing it to fly into the air.

"Now Double Kick," Elesa said, not wasting the opportunity. Zebstrika turned around, just as Shelmet began to fall, before kicking it with both of it hind feet, getting the Pokemon to fly up into the air.

"OH NO," Bianca said as her Pokemon fell to the ground, dust covering the form. When it cleared, Shelmet was clearly knocked out.

"Shelmet is unable to battle," Ref. said as she raised her flag at Zebstrika. "Trainer, choose your next Pokemon." Bianca pulled out another Pokeball after she returned Shelmet.

"Let's go Minccino," Bianca called out as the Normal type appeared from its ball. The ref. just waved her flag, initiating the battle had begun. "Let's start this of with Tail Slap," Bianca said, while the Chinchilla Pokemon's tail glowed white. It then slapped them forward, causing white energy arks to fly out at the Electric type, who dodged out of the way. "Now let's go for a Swift!" Minccino fired out yellow stars, only for them to be dodged again. "Now use Hyper Voice!" Minccino covered her ears, before firing out a high pitched scream that hit Zebstrika. Naruto had to cover his ears as they bled a little.

**"MAKE IT** **STOP,"**Naruto told Ash, who sweatdropped at the poor Multi-types condition. The attack finally stopped, getting Naruto to sigh in relief, only to yelp when Jirachi came out of her Pokeball and crushed Naruto in a death hug. **"Gah! Now make her stop!"**

Bianca smirked only for it to disappear when Elesa told Zebstrika to use Flame Charge once more. Then a Double Kick knocked out Minccino. "Oh no...," Bianca moaned to herself as she returned Minccino, before sending out her strongest Pokemon. "Let's go Pignite!" The Fire/Fighting type appeared in a blaze of fire as he stretched his muscles. The battle started and Elesa took the time to attack first.

"Zebstrika, use Double Kick," Elesa called out to her Pokemon, who complied with the command. Bianca would have none of that however.

"Pignite, quick, dodge it," Bianca told her Pokemon, who managed to dodge at the last second. "Now use Flame Charge!" The fire type quickly used Zebstrika's momentary lapse in focus as he hit the Electric type with the fire attack. "Flamethrower!" Pignite fired the powerful fire attack, though Elesa caught herself in time.

"Use Flame Charge," Elesa told her Pokemon, who quickly used the attack and hit Pignite hard. The said Pokemon flew back hard and hit the ground, not getting back up. Bianca looked devastated.

"Pignite is unable to battle, which means that the gym leader Elesa is the winner of the match," the ref. said before leaving the stage. Naruto looked at the girl in sadness as he could probably know what she was feeling.

* * *

Lunch time (Poke-Center):

The gang had managed to convince Nick to have lunch with them in the Poke-Center before they left. Iris and Ash were thinking of ways to try and convince Bianca's father to let her stay on her journey. As they were finishing off dinner, Ash spoke up.

"Mr. Nick," Ash spoke with respect. "Why can't Bianca continue her journey?" Nick smiled as he spoke.

"Because, she still needs to grow up," Nick said while Bianca was talking with her Pokemon. "She is still clumsy and often forgets things." Ash countered it though.

"Yeah, but she's still a great trainer," Ash told the man, when Naruto padded up to Ash, along with Pikachu.

"Yes, I know," Nick said before he continued on. "But my opinion is that when B ianca settles down a bit, then she can go back on her journey." Ash nodded as he sat down at the table.

"Yeah I hear ya," Ash said, while Naruto had one thought.

'Mind raped/Fucked,' was the Howlen's thought as a bead of sweat gathered at the back of his head while he thought over how quick the convincing went over.

Iris nudged Ash's shoulder. "What? That's it? It sounded like he convinced you rather than the other way around," Iris whispered to the boy, who blushed in embarrassment.

Cilan spoke up. "I suggest that you convince him with your specialty move," Cilan said. "He did say that he was a trainer when he was younger." Ash had a confused look, before he got what Cilan was saying.

"Oh yeah," Ash said as he ran towards the leaving duo. "Excuse me, sir." Nick and Bianca turned around to face Ash. "I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" Nick looked on in confusion.

"A Pokemon battle," the elderly man asked, getting a nod from Ash.

"And if I win, I want you to let Bianca continue on her journey," Ash said as he looked at the man.

"Well then, tell me what'll happen should you lose," Nick asked the boy, who gave a 'huh' in surprise. "Tell me. Where are you from Ash?"

"Pallet Town," Ash answered. "In the Kanto region."

"So you're from Pallet Town," Nick said. "Then that means your journey has led you far and wide. All right, I'll accept your challenge, if you promise me that you'll return to Pallet Town if you lose." Ash looked surprised at that.

"What? Go home," Ash asked, getting a nod from the man.

"That's right," Bianca's father told him. "If you're confident that you can win, then no problem alright?"

"Alright, if I lose, I'll go back to Kanto," Ash agreed, causing the man to smile.

"All right then, let's shake on it," the man said holding out his hand. "Man to Man." Ash nodded, before grabbing the hand with his. Elesa chimed in.

"In that case, I'll be referee," the gym leader/model announced, getting a nod from the duo. They then raced of to the Poke-Center's battle field, the others following.

* * *

(Poke-center's Battle Field)

Ash and Nick were facing each other from across the battle field. The others were of to the side lines, with Elesa in the middle as referee.

"You know Ash, you have a lot of courage to be facing off facing against me," Nick said as he grabbed his suit. "When I was a trainer, I was known as... THE RED FLASH!" With that, Nick ripped off his suit, revealing cowboy style clothing. Naruto nearly choked when he heard the name, before growling a bit. He was by Ash's side with Pikachu there as well.

"How dare he mimic the Yondaime's nickname," Naruto growled out as Elesa explained the rules.

(You guys no 'em so I ain't repeating)

Nick pulled out a Pokeball before throwing it to the field.

"LET'S GO, RED FLASH DARMANITAN," Nick called out, causing Naruto to see red. Ash was about to call out Oshawott, when he heard Naruto growling.

"What's wrong Naruto," Ash asked, not getting an answer from the Howlen. Naruto suddenly howled, before he jumped onto the field, a glare on his face. "Naruto?" Naruto looked back at him and nodded. "All right then. Be my guest." Elesa looked at the Pokemon and made a mental note to ask Ash about it later.

"All right then, since both sides are ready," Elesa said, getting a nod from the two. "Let the battle... BEGIN!" Nick started of first.

"Let's begin with a Fire Punch," Nick called out as his Darmanitan's fist glowed red. Darmanitan rushed towards the Multi-type, but didn't expect him to dodge so quickly.

"All right, Naruto, use Air Slash," Ash called out, getting a nod from Naruto.

**"AIR** **SLASH,"**Naruto called out as he glowed blue, before several wind saws were formed above him. He the threw his head forward, sending the projectiles at the Fire type. Said Fire type just ignored it as he rushed at Naruto again.

"Use Flame Charge, Darmanitan," Nick called out while the spectators were in awe at the battle.

"Naruto, use Nitro Charge," Ash called out, getting the Howlen to perform the task. The two fire charge attacks collided with one another, causing an explosion to occur. When the smoke cleared, both Pokemon were unhurt. "Now use Thunderbolt!" Naruto charged up energy.

"How-LEN~," Naruto said in his Pokespeech as he released the energy into a yellow bolt of electricity, that hit and actually hurt the 'Red Flash Darmanitan'. Nick growled as he saw this.

"Use Flamethrower Darmanitan," Nick called out, getting the Pokemon to fire out a very large stream of flames that covered the Howlen from view.

"Use Air Slash to disperse the flames Naruto," Ash called out getting a nod from the Pokemon as Naruto used the move. It actually cut the flames into four pieces, giving Naruto enough time to dodge, before it hit completely. "Now use Thunderbolt again!"

"How~LEN," Naruto shouted again as he fired the electric attack once more. Darmanitan, however, concentrated his flames onto the attack, causing another explosion to occur.

"Now, use Flare Blitz," Nick said as the smoke dispersed. Darmanitan was covered in a fiery red aura as he charged at the Multi-Type.

"Naruto, use a Thunderbolt Nitro Charge combo," Ash called out, as Naruto obliged to the request. He was covered in a red sparking aura, similar to Pikachu's volt tackle, as he charged at the approaching fire type, putting all of his energy into it. He even added a move of his own.

"Fire Style: Flaming Flower," Naruto said as his attack grew bigger. The two attacks met and caused an explosion that covered the room in dust and caused the building to shake. It started to clear and a shape was seen in the smoke.

Ash's heart broke when the smoke disappeared. Naruto was unconscious, while Darmanitan was barely standing. Elesa raised her flag.

"And the winner is The Red Flash," Elesa said as she exited the room. Iris and Cilan looked at Ash in sympathy while Bianca was looking like she was going to cry. Pikachu looked at Ash sadly.

"Well, I guess you won," Ash said as he walked over to Naruto's unconscious form, gently picking him up. Naruto, however, started to glow red. Ash looked at his hands in awe. Naruto's shape started to change, before the light faded from him.

Naruto was now a six foot mix of a cat, a rabbit, and a toad. He had the body of a cat, with rabbit like ears and tails. He had 5 tails, all five of them green, though they had a mix of a different color. The middle tail had a bit of a sky blue coloring, the furthest to the right had a sandy brown coloring, while the opposite had an ocean blue one. The second furthest from the right was a bright yellow, while the opposite was a darker green color. Around his eyes were what looked like red mascara and he had webbed feet. He also sounded like he was croaking and if he they were to see his eyes, they would see that they were yellow with black horizontal bar pupils. (1)

Ash's Pokedex beeped, getting his attention. He opened it up, just as the others came over to see what had happened.

**'New information on Howlen available:**

**Howlen: Nature Forme**

**Ability: Natural Recovery: Heals Pokemon greatly when in a pinch**

**Chloroplast: Adds a boost in Grass moves, when the sun is out**

**Status Immunity: Howlen is now immune to all Status effects of Sleep, Poison, and Paralysis**

**Moves: Solarbeam, Energy ball, Hurricane, Earthquake**

**That is all the information for now'**

Ash and the others were in awe at the status of Naruto's new forme. Nick smiled as he saw Ash gently stroke Naruto's fur.

"All right then," Nick said, getting everyone to look at him. "I'll let Bianca continue her journey, as well as yours Ash. I can see that you're both great trainers and it wouldn't be right of me to let you two give up your journeys because of me. Bianca, just promise me you'll call me every now and then." Bianca gave her father a nod, before she ran out of the Poke-Center. Ash smiled, as did Iris and Cilan. "I really worry about her sometimes." Nick then noticed something from the corner of his eyes. It was Bianca's bag. "OH NO! She forgot her bag! BIANCA! WAIT HONEY, YOU FORGOT YOUR BAG!" With that, the Red Flash ran of after his daughter, while the trio sweatdropped at his antics. Ash smiled before he brought Naruto up. He would need some rest after the battle, so he walked off to the front desk, Iris and Cilan following.

"Great battle Ash," Cilan said as he looked up to the ceiling. "The battle had the most exquisite spices in the best dish of excitement I've seen yet!" Iris sighed before she looked at Ash.

"Great battle, even if you lost," Iris said, before she grabbed his hand, and walked with him ti the Nurse Joy at the front of the desk, leaving Cilan talking to himself about spices and herbs as well as recipes. He finally noticed and quickly caught up to them with a 'HEY, WAIT FOR ME!'.

* * *

And that is Ch. 13. I hope you guys enjoyed this and this is a shout-out to yukicrewger2 (I apologize if I completely messed the shit out of that) for his/her idea of Naruto's other formes. For each forme Naruto has, it will be represented by a set amount of tails. Natural Forme be the five tails, while Komoblaze would be seven tails. The ext chapter will be next Friday/Saturday as I will actually be focusing more on this story, especially since Unova Adventures (JPN name) will be coming up next, with the end of Rival Destinies.

Now, I plan to have this set up for uploads:

Fridays and Saturdays I will upload a chapter each, both being at least two thousand words

Or, I will start writing on Friday, and try to make it to Ten thousand words on Saturday, making it only one upload, but longer chapter.

I will be doing this for next three or four weeks, as an experiment. If it works, then that will be how I'm gonna upload.

Anyways, this is Kyroshiro, signing off! PEACE!

A/N:

1: Hell yeah, I just added Sage mode. Well an artificial version. More plans of that and others will be coming soon. Stay tuned...


	14. Nightly Activities, Nimbasa Gym Battle

Kyroshiro here with chapter 14 of NNL. Its been a while since I've written a chapter. After this chapter, the story line'll will stay the same. I know I said it would change in the beginning (At least I think I did), but I've decided to keep it the same, well mostly the same. Anyways, enough chit-chat more combat... err, writing.

P.S.: Starting next Friday, I am going to try to do something I just though up of. Once every month, I'll do a Fanfiction All Out Spree. During this time, I'll update ALL of my fics. with at least one chapter, unless they're discontinued, or if I have absolutely nothing to write about (I.E Writer's Block). Note that Chapters will only be around 1,500 to 2,500 words, nothing more nor less. Please tune in next week, and hopefully I'll be able to make it happen.

* * *

Naruto's Formes so far (This is more for me than for you guys):

Standard Forme: Fire, Water, Ground, Flying, Grass, Ice, and Electric

Nature Forme: Grass, Flying, Ground

Komoblaze/Komoblaze Darkened: Fire, Water, Ground, Flying, Grass, Ice, Electric, Psychic, and Dark

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Pokemon.

* * *

We see our heroes inside of a Pokemon Center room, getting ready for bed. Well, one exception wasn't.

Ash was sitting on his bed, looking at a notebook with notes on his Pokemon. Pikachu was sitting across from him, and a now recovered and normal Naruto was laying on one of the pillows. He was a bit miffed that he lost to the "slow and fat red gorilla", as he called Darmanitan.

"Hmmm," Ash hum'ed in thought as he went over different battle strategies for the Nimbasa Gym.

"Pika(hum)," Pikachu copied his trainer as he tried to think of something. Naruto looked over all of Ash's Pokemon, then thinking over what he had seen of Elesa's Zebstrika. From what he saw, he predicted that most if not all of her Pokemon were speedy ones. It would also more than likely be a three-on-three Pokemon battle, plus the fact that Elesa has more than likely fought many ground types before...

"That's it," Ash exclaimed before he ran out of the room and to one of the Chansey's in the main lobby. Naruto ran after him with Pikachu behind him, before he was tackled by a familiar figure.

"Jirachi," Naruto whined as he lay on the floor the Psychic-Steel type on top of him. She just giggled before she covered his mouth with hers. A Pokeball opened up, and a familiar green snake was released from the object. Said Pokemon looked around before seeing an uncomfortable Naruto laying underneath Jirachi.

"What do you think you're doing," Snivy said as she wrapped Jirachi with a Vine Whip, before bringing her face near hers so she could see the glare that was being given. Jirachi sniggered like a flying squirrel that they all knew, before she surrounded Snivy in a psychic field.

_"Nuthin'. Just getting comfortable with Naruto," _Jirachi telepathically said within the two Pokemon's minds. Naruto had gotten up and walked beside a floated Snivy who was glaring at Jirachi.

"You know, I didn't take you as a jealous or possessive type Sniv's," Naruto admitted, gaining one of her patented ice glares for his efforts. "And that glare of yours should definitely be a move of yours." The glare increased tenfold. "I'll shut up now."

Jirachi got tired of the one-sided conversation and jumped on Naruto, once again claiming his lips. Snivy was livid now.

"Get your hands off of him," she calmly said, though her tone of voice said anything but. Jirachi smirked.

_"I know you're mated to him, but I don't mind sharing," _Jirachi said, her voice not hiding the anything.

"Well I do," Snivy said as she managed to break free of the psychic field, before she wrapped a vine around Jirachi and flung her off of Naruto and out of the open door, almost hitting a startled Ash. Iris and Cilan had already fallen asleep, somehow not waking up to the little fight.

"Yup, definitely didn't see possessiveness," Naruto muttered, before a vine was wrapped around him as well. He was then dragged out of the room, as Snivy angrily walked passed Ash, who just entered the room as if it were an everyday occurrence. Jirachi floated in after Ash did, before she reluctantly returned herself to her Pokeball. She'll get her prize eventually.

* * *

In Lostlorn Forrest:

Snivy was busy angrily dragging a whining Naruto to notice that she had exited the Poke-Center and had entered the forest of Lostlorn.

"Sniv's," Naruto whined out as he felt the friction between his skin and the dirt start to skin his body. "Your skinning my body with all of this dragging~." Snivy stopped dragging him, getting a sigh of relief from the Pokemon. That was until she lifted him up and brought him to her face. They stared at one another for several minutes, before Naruto spoke. "What's wrong Sni-" He was cut off when Snivy kissed him. He was surprised at first, but then recovered as he kissed back with vengeance.

They made out for several minutes, adding tongue into it, before they separated, cheeks blushing and a strand of saliva connecting them. Naruto saw that Snivy's eyes were clouded with lust, and he felt his member start to react. He knew her intentions.

**Lemon**

Naruto was released from Snivy's vines, before he was tackled by said Pokemon. She was giving him some kisses here and there while he just laid on the floor, the pleasure getting to him. His member started to unsheathe some more, before it was out in its 5 1/2 inch glory. The grass snake smirked when she saw his 'little friend', before she lowered herself until her face was near it. She licked the pink appendage slowly, getting a lustful whine from the Multi-type Pokemon.

"St-stop teasing," Naruto grunted out, struggling to not lose control. Snivy complied with his wish by engulfing the member into the warm caverns of her mouth. She licked the member from within her mouth while bobbing her head at the same time, though she was doing it slowly. His member was a bit to big, and reached her throat quickly, causing her to gag a bit. She slowly pulled away, before bobbing forward again, getting a groan of pleasure from Naruto. This continued for a few minutes, before Naruto's groans became louder. Snivy found out why, when her mouth was flooded with his cum. She was surprised at first, before she got over it and started to swallow the bitter sweet liquid.

"Gah... Gah... Gah," Naruto panted out as Snivy pulled away from his member. Naruto looked at her as he recovered from her assault. She was calming down after swallowing his essence, and was completely unaware of what he was planning. She gave a yelp when Naruto pinned her down. She looked up at him and saw a glint in his eyes, one that told her she would be in some torture. Naruto lowered himself until he was at Snivy's lower area, before e stuck out his tongue and licked her folds. Snivy gave out a moan as Naruto licked her lower lips slowly. She gave out a mewl of pleasure when he stuck his tongue in a little, before he took it out and went back to her folds. It went like this for several minutes, Naruto would lick her folds, then stick his tongue inside her, then return to licking her folds. All of a sudden, Snivy gripped the ground as an orgasm ripped through her.

"I'M CUMMING," Snivy shouted as she came all over Naruto's face. Naruto greedily lapped up her juices as the grass type reveled in the pleasure of her orgasm. When she returned to her senses, she saw Naruto entering her body. She moaned in unison with him as he kept on going in. She felt the tip of member hit her cervix, and she saw that there was till about 1 1/2 inches left. His pushing against her cervix told her he was going to try to fit it all in. After a few failed attempts (and a slightly in pained Snivy), Naruto withdrew, before he pushed back in. Snivy moaned, thinking he was going to give up on that. Naruto's pace got faster ad faster as he pumped into the Grass Snake Pokemon, his member hitting her cervix with each thrust. One such thrust pierced it and Naruto had entered her womb. Snivy's screech went throughout Lostlorn Forest as an orgasm like no other went through her entire body like liquid fire. Her vagina clenched around Naruto's member, getting a groan from the Multi-type, who released his seed deep into the grass type. When their orgasms ended, Naruto adjusted himself while they waited for his knot to go down. Naruto licked Snivy's neck while said Pokemon held his head.

**Lemon end**

"I wonder what the others are doing now," Naruto said as he looked up into the night filled sky, the branches of the trees barely covering anything. Snivy also looked up in thought.

"Probably sleeping, though in Ash's case, sleep eating," Snivy said, getting a laugh from Naruto.

"He could probably beat a Snorlax and a Swalot in an eating contest," Naruto said, getting the both of them to laugh at the image of that happening. Snivy suddenly had a thought come to her.

"You know, not that I'm complaining, but," Snivy started, before trialing off. She got back on track when Naruto licked her neck. "I would think you would be uncomfortable or at least repulsed by the thought of mating with a Pokemon. Why is that?" Naruto smiled as he looked into her eyes.

"Well, I'm not a human anymore, so that's one factor," Naruto said as he looked away from her. "There's also the fact that I've been becoming more of a Pokemon. Not just physically, but mentally as well. I still have some human thoughts, like my past memories, as well as my personality. Plus, just cause I was a human, doesn't mean anything. I'm a Pokemon now, and I doubt that'll change. The last thing, is my feelings for you. I really love you Sniv's." Snivy blushed at his words, before nodding in understanding. Naruto felt his knot had gone down enough, and slowly pulled out of the grass snake, some of his seed exiting along with him. The two got up, and after washing in a stream, headed off to the Pokemon Center. When they reached the room where their trainer slept, the fell asleep, with Naruto in a protective position around Snivy, as they waited for the next day, in which their trainer would battle the Nimbasa Gym.

* * *

The Next Day:

The bright morning sun shined on our heroes faces as they slept peacefully. That is until the light woke them up. As the three humans started their morning rituals, the Pokemon who were out (Pikachu, Naruto, Snivy, and Axew) walked out of the room, looking for something to eat. Naruto and Snivy had slight headaches from staying up late, but were relatively fine. Axew was being his usual playful self as he looked around for something to do, Pikachu looking after him to make sure he didn't get in any trouble.

The group of four arrived in the dining room of the Pokemon Center, where they were serving some breakfast. Naruto was suddenly on the floor as a very hyper Kyuubi came by and knocked him to the ground.

"Hi Kit, bye Kit," Kyuubi said as he ran around as fast as his Torchic feet could take him. Naruto blinked in confusion, before he shrugged it off. Ash and Iris entered the dining room, looking around for their Pokemon. They saw them looking around for something to eat.

"There you guys are," Ash said as the two reached their Pokemon. Axew jumped into Iris's hair, before he received an apple from her. Pikachu climbed up Ash's shoulder while the human patted Naruto on his head. He then went over to the now forming line, along with the female companion that was Iris. Cilan entered a few minutes after and joined them in the line.

Naruto had went over to a nearby window and looked outside, enjoying the sunlight as it filtered into the center. He felt Snivy sit next to him as they sat there and basked in the morning sun. That was until Ash set down some Pokemon food made by Cilan. The two proceeded to eat their food, with Pikachu who had joined them.

"So, who's Ash gonna use in this battle," Naruto asked the Mouse Pokemon, who shrugged.

"Don't know, though be prepared for anything," Pikachu said as the three finished their food. They walked over to their trainer and awaited his orders. They didn't have to wait long.

"Alright, time for our gym battle," Ash said as he practically ran out of the Pokemon Center, the three following and his human friends right behind him.

* * *

Nimbasa Gym:

After the group arrived and went through the roller coaster ride, they arrived at the gym doors. Ash mentally prepared himself and entered the gym doors, but not before giving Iris Pikachu and Snivy.

"Pikachu, I'm gonna need you to stay with Iris and Cilan," Ash said apologetically to his number one Pokemon. Pikachu nodded, though wasn't too happy about it. Naruto followed Ash, since he had a feeling that he would be used. He gave a good-bye lick(kiss) to Snivy and followed his trainer.

When the duo entered the field, Naruto released a high pitched whine when he heard all of the screaming bansh-... I mean fans. Ash scratched the back of his head awkwardly before he help the Howlen to the field. Elesa was on the other side, a smirk etched on her beautiful face.

"I see that you're here for a battle, huh Ash," Elesa said confidently. The raven haired teen smirked playfully.

"You bet I am, and I am to win," Ash exclaimed, getting a nod from the gym leader. The ref. came in with her flags, before announcing the rules.

"This will be a three-on-three single battle. When all of ones sides Pokemon are defeated, the winner will be determined. Only the challenger may use substitutions. Are there any questions," the ref. spoke. Seeing as there weren't any questions, she raised both flags. "Then let the battle... BEGIN!"

Ash wasted no time at all. "Let's go Palpitoad," Ash said as he released the Water/Ground type. Elesa smirked.

"So, you think because you have a ground type you'll win," Elesa taunted. "Well guess what, you won't! Zebstrika, show them your beauty!" The Zebra Pokemon came out, ready for the battle. The ref. nodded.

"The battle between Palpitoad and Zebstrika will now begin," Ref. said as she walked back from the stand. Pokemon battle get real ugly real fast.

"Zebstrika, start off with a Flame Charge," Elesa quickly called out, getting the Electric type to quickly perform the attack. Ash would have none of that though.

"Palpitoad, use Mud Shot," Ash called out. The Ground/Water type nodded with a "Palpi" and fired of the ground type attack. Three mud balls were flung at the charging electric type, who lost concentration and had its move die out. Zebstrika cried out in pain as it was bombarded with the ground attack.

"Zebstrika no," Elesa shouted. "Use a Double Kick!" The electric zebra complied as it reared its legs back and hit the recovering Palpitoad square in the face (though its face covers most of its body...). Palpitoad was thrown into the air. "Now go for another Flame Charge!" Zebstrika was covered in the all to known flames of Flame Charge as it ran towards the falling Palpitoad.

"Palpitoad, use Hydro Pump from the air, and then use Mud Shot," Ash called out to his Pokemon, who nodded.

"PALPI~ TOAD~ (HERE I COME!)," Palpitoad shouted as he fired off the powerful water attack, before he fired off the ground attack. Zebstrika was hit with the water attack, but managed to dodge the secondary one. It was still running at Palpitoad as all of this happened.

"ZEBSTRIKA (TAKE THIS)," Zebstrika shouted as it hit Palpitoad, flinging him to the walls of the gym. Dust covered the spot, before it cleared to show Palpitoad knocked out, before he fell out of he Palpitoad shaped imprint he made.

"Palpitoad is unable to battle," Ref. called out. "Challenger, please send out your next Pokemon. Ash nodded as he returned Palpitoad to his Pokeball.

"You deserve a nice rest, thank you Palpitoad," Ash said as he clipped the Pokeball to his belt, before looking at Naruto. "You're up next Naruto." The Howlen nodded as he jumped into the field with a quick "Yes Sir!". Naruto stared off with the electric type who had moments ago defeated a friend of his.

"The battle between Zebstrika and... Howlen was it," the ref. asked, getting a nod from Ash, "Will now begin!" She once again walked off the stand.

"All right Zebstrika, be careful," Elesa told her Pokemon. "We don't know what kind of Pokemon this Howlen is, and we don't know how strong it is. Start off with a Thunderbolt!" Zebstrika complied by firing off the electric type attack at Naruto.

"Naruto, use Flamethrower," Ash called out, getting a nod from the Howlen as he fired off the heated flames. The two attacks hit, causing an explosion to occur from the chemical reactions. "Now use a Nitro Charge, and mix it in with Fire Fang!" Naruto had learned the move after he had changed back to his standard forme. It was quite useful, he must admit. Naruto got in close to Zebstrika and bit down... HARD! Zebstrika gave a pained shout before it fell unconscious. Naruto jumped back and grinned at winning his first battle... even if the Pokemon was weakened from before.

"Zebstrika is unable to battle," Ref. spoke up. "Leader Elesa, please send out your next Pokemon." Elesa nodded as she returned the fainted Pokemon.

"Your beauty never died down, even if you were dirtied," Elesa spoke to the Pokeball, before she pocketed it. She grabbed another one and turned to Ash and Naruto.

"Your Pokemon must be strong if you managed to defeat Zebstrika," Elesa said as she prepared to release her next Pokemon. "But, I doubt you'll get passed my next Pokemon! LET'S GO EMOLGA!" The flying squirrel was released from the ball, giving out a chippy "Emo" for everyone to hear. Ash scowled. Emolga was part flying type, so it kinda was a good thing that Palpitoad fainted.

"The battle between Emolga and Howlen will now begin," Ref. said as she backed up again.

"Let's start this off with a Discharge Emolga," Elesa told the Electric/Flying type, who nodded as it released electricity.

"Naruto, dodge it," Ash told his Pokemon, who expertly dodged the electric attack. "Now use Flamethrower!" Naruto fired off the flaming blast, but Emolga dodged it.

"Let's keep that Howlen from moving Emolga," Elesa said tauntingly. "Use Attract!" Emolga grinned as it started to fire hearts from its eyes. The hearts surrounded Naruto before he had a chance to dodge. They enclosed around him, and for a few seconds, they seemed to be not effective. "W-What!? Is that Howlen a female as well?" She was given her answer when Naruto started to struggle with himself. One of his eyes had hearts in them, while his other was slowly being consumed by it.

"H-H-How-w-wlen (H-H-Have to re-re-resist)," Naruto grunted out, before he was fully 'in love' with Emolga. He was left a drooling idiot. Snivy saw red, but not as much as Pikachu.

"PI-PIKACHU (CHEAP SHOT)," The electric type shouted at the match, though his voice was drowned out by the cheering fans.

"Now, Emolga, use a Discharge," Elesa said smugly, getting an "Emo" from her Pokemon. Emolga charged up the attack and fired it at the still immobilized Naruto.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAH," Naruto shouted as the electricity coursed through him, even if he was part ground and electric. He never lost the hearts in his eyes.

"DAMMIT," Ash shouted as he racked his brain, trying to find a way to get out of this. "Naruto, use a Flamethrower!" Naruto however, ignored him and continued to fawn over Emolga. "NARUTO, SNAP OUT OF IT!" Elesa smirked.

"Aw, losing your beauty," Elesa taunted him. Pikachu and Snivy were livid now, Pikachu especially. "Emolga, use another Discharge, and add in an Aerial Ace." Emolga complied by first firing off the Discharge, and then flying into with Aerial Ace. Ash grit his teeth as Naruto was hit three times with the double attack.

"Naruto can't stand much more of this," Ash quietly said to himself as he saw Naruto struggle to stand after the third hit. He didn't have the hearts in his eyes however. "QUICK, BEFORE YOU GET HIT BY ANOTHER ATTRACT. USE FLAMETHROWER!" Naruto complied as he angrily fired the fire type attack at the laughing squirrel.

"Dodge with Aerial Ace," Elesa said calmly. Emolga dodged, before she prepped for another attack. "Now use Attract once more!" Emolga complied all to easily and fired the hearts at Naruto. Ash was actually expecting this however.

"Naruto, use Flamethrower on yourself," Ash calmly said, gaining confused looks from everyone, except Pikachu, who had a hunch on what he was thinking. Naruto complied and fired the fire type attack around himself. The hearts burned before they reached him, and the fire seemed to condense around him. Naruto was now in a fiery aura as it seemed like his body was now made of black flames. "ALL RIGHT! It worked! Okay, now use Nitro Flame Fang!" Naruto nodded as he ran at Emolga in the familiar blue aura of his Nitro Charge, with a Flamethrower powered Fire Fang ready. Elesa would have none of that.

"Emolga, go for a Aerial Charge," Elesa ordered, getting Emolga to rush at Naruto in an electrical field as she prepared to hit him with the Discharged powered Aerial Ace. The attacks met in the center and an explosion was the result.

BOOM

Dust covered the field as everyone's vision was brought to zero. Everyone waited with baited breaths as the dust cleared away. THERE! Naruto and Emolga were hurt badly, and the two were standing, floating for Emolga. Everyone was in shock, that was until Emolga fell forward. Naruto saw, this, and despite his aching body, ran at her. Everyone was thinking he was going to attack, even though he had clearly won. They were relieved however, when he caught the flying squirrel on his back. The Ref. nodded.

"Emolga is unable to battle. Leader Elesa. please send out your last Pokemon," Ref. said. Naruto had just brought the unconscious Emolga to a grateful Elesa.

"You did well Emolga," Elesa said as she returned the tired Pokemon. "And thank you, Howlen." Naruto nodded, before he slowly limped to Ash. He had just gotten to his feet, when he collapsed in front of him, still not knocked out though.

"You did good Naruto, return," Ash said as he returned Naruto to his Pokeball. Naruto accepted that, even if he didn't like the Pokeball much.

"Well, Ash, this has certainly been a very interesting match," Elesa said, getting a nod from the raven haired teen. "Time to finish this!" Pikachu chose that moment to jump from the stand and onto the field.

"PIKA PIKA, PEKAI (ALL RIGHT. I DON'T CARE WHAT ASH SAID, YOU HAVE A LOT OF NERVE TO MESS WITH MY FRIENDS. I'M FIGHTING NOW!)," Pikachu shouted. Ash was surprised, but seemed to get what Pikachu was saying.

"All right then buddy, this'll be your fight," Ash said with a smile. Elesa smirked.

"Now time to show you my queen," the gym leader shouted as she released her last Pokemon. A small fish like Pokemon came out. "TYNAMO, THE SPEED QUEEN!" Ash sweatdropped, along with Iris and Cilan.

"That's her queen," the trio said at the same time. Ash shook his head. "Doesn't matter, we'll win this!" Pikachu nodded as the ref. announced the match.

"The battle between Pikachu and Tynamo will now begin," Ref. said as she once again walked back. Ash decided to go first.

"All right Pikachu, that Pokemon must be an electric type, so go for a Quick Attack," Ash told his best friend, who nodded as he ran at the Elec Pokemon, a trail of white going behind him. Tynamo, however, dodged and retaliated with a headbutt, courtesy of Elesa's command. "Wow, that was fast. No wonder she calls it the speed queen. Hmm... all right. Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu complied and fired off the powerful electric type attack.

"Tynamo, use your own Thunderbolt," Elesa told the electric type who nodded with a "Tyna". Tynamo and Pikachu's Thunderbolts hit each other, causing a smoke cloud to cover the field due to the explosion. "Tynamo, use Headbutt!" Ash took this time to attack.

"Pikachu, when Tynamo comes, jump and then use Iron Tail while its looking for you," Ash told Pikachu, who nodded and prepared to jump. When Tynamo went through the smoke, Pikachu jumped. Tynamo's speed caused a hole to appear in the smoke cloud, but Elesa saw that Pikachu wasn't there.

"Huh, where'd it go," Elesa wondered, before everyone heard a "PIKAI". Everyone looked up, just in time to see Pikachu come down on Tynamo with an Iron Tail. A surprised Tynamo was flung back, hitting the wall near Elesa. When everyone turned to see if it was okay, they saw that it was knocked out.

"Tynamo is unable to battle, which means that Pikachu and Ash are the winners of the match," Ref. said as she left the building. Ash grinned and started to jump up in the air. Pikachu jumped into his trainers arms as the two continued to cheer.

Elesa smiled sadly, before she returned her Pokemon. "You did good, my speed queen," she whispered, while she walked to the cheering duo. She brought out the gym's badge as she neared. "Congratulation on winning Ash, as a gift, here is the Nimbasa City Gym Badge, the Bolt Badge!" Ash happily took the badge with a quick thank you. He then struck a pose.

"We just got... THE BOLT BADGE," Ash said as Pikachu jumped up with a 'PIKA'. Palpitoad and Naruto exited their Pokeballs, now healed enough to do this, and gave their own cheer of 'PALPI' and 'HOWLEN'. Iris sighed at his 'childish' antics, though had a smile on her face, as did Cilan. Snivy quickly jumped from the stands and tackled a laughing Naruto to the ground. Pikachu joined in on the group hug along with Palpitoad. Ash laughed along with Elesa as they exited the gym field.

Outside of the Gym:

The gang were getting ready to go to the Pokemon Center.

"Well, congrats on your win at the Nimbasa Gym," Elesa said as she smiled at the trio. Ash chuckled sheepishly.

"Thanks, you were awesome by the way," Ash said as he looked at the gym leader. She waved it off.

"I hear you guys want to go to Driftveil City," Elesa said, gaining nods from the trio. "Well, I'll try to contact the bridge manager so that they can lower the bridge over on their side. Please, come back later." The group nodded, before they turned and started to walk towards the Pokemon Center.

* * *

Well, there you go, chapter 14. Wonder what'll happen next. Tune in next time.


	15. Something's Amiss

Okay, so Kyroshiro here with another NNL. I know I havent uploaded anything in a while, but I had some writers block. Another reason being that my legs and one of my feet being burned. My right leg and foot are second degree while the left one is only a 1st. Yeah, lets just say Im staying away from the oven and hot water.

Anyways, this chapter is not part of the show. Its just a small chapter, so it wont be too long.

Also, to anyone whos is conplaining about the story, such as Naruto being weak dispite the fact that he should be overpowered with how strong he is, or that there are a lot of mistakes, here is what I have to say: I DONT care about what you say about this story. I write things my way, and some people like it or get what Im trying to do. If you dont like how I do things, why dont you make your own story. I really DONT care how bad people say my story is, I'm just writing for fun. While I do appreciate when someone says that they love my stories, I'm just letting my ideas flow. So again, rather than spending about 1-5 minutes on writing how much this story sucks, or how I'm making characters suck ass, why don't you us a favor and dont. You're just wasting your time by doing that. That's really all I have to say.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon nor Naruto.

* * *

Pokemon Center: 8:00 P.M:

The nightly sky of Nimbasa City greeted Naruto as he exited the center, Kyuubi right behind him. Naruto was thinking over his battles in the gym. He was glad he was able to win those battles, though the one with Emolga felt more like a draw to him. He looked up at the sky and saw several thousand stars, despite the fact that Nimbasa City was almost like a lighthouse. Kyuubi climbed onto his ex-jailers back, and proceeded to look at the sky along with him. After a period of silence, Naruto spoke.

"Say Kyuubi," Naruto called the once ninetailed fox, and upon getting his attention, continued. "What do- what do you think could've happened... had I not found Ash and the others that is?." Kyuubi closed his eyes and hum'd in thought. The fire type finally spoke.

"I really can't answer that Kit," Kyuubi said as he looked at the sky once more. "A number of things could've happened: We could've been fine as we were, we could've been caught and abused by a snobby trainer... literally anything could've happened." Naruto nodded as he padded over to a hill near the center. He laid down on the earthy hil, and looked around the area.

"I...I hope that... that we can continue to be with the group," Naruto said quietly after some time. Kyuubi looked at Naruto curiously. "I...I don't know why, but...somethings gonna happen... something big..." Naruto trailed off at that before he grew tired and slowly drifted off to sleep, leaving a worried Kyuubi awake.

"For my sake and mostly yours Kit, I hope you're wrong," Kyuubi said, before he got comfortable on the Howlen's back. He never saw Ash behind the tree.

"Naruto... Kyuubi," the raven haired trainer quietly said, before he went and picked the duo up, before heading back into the Poke-Center.

* * *

The next day:

The bright light of the morning sun awoke our heroes from tgeir peaceful sleep. Naruto surprisingly was not as sleepy as he thought, though he was a bit pale. Kyuubi noticed as did Pikachu.

"What's wrong kit," Kyuubi asked, worried for his ex-container. Naruto shook his head and smiled a foxy smile. Kyuubi could tell it was fake however.

"Nothings wrong, just thinking of what we talked about," Naruto said, before he gained a faraway look. He shook his head and proceeded to exit the room with a now dressed Cilan and Iris. Ash was busy looking for his hat. Kyuubi was concerened for his first ever friend. Pikachu looked at Kyuubi as if saying 'what's going on?'.'Kyuubi shook his head, and the duo left with Ash. As soon as they left the room however, the center shook as an explosion sounded from the main lobby.

"IRIS CILAN NARUTO," Ash yelled out as he ran to the lobby, Pikachu and Kyuubi following. Once the trio arrive, they saw that the front of the center was blown off. Many people, mostly trainers, were injured and several of them were knocked out. Nurse Joy was trapped under a piece of the roof that had fallen when the explosion hit. Ash saw that Naruto was in front of the downed trainer, growling at the people responsible for the damage. Team Rocket.

"Naruto, Iris, Cilan are you guys okay," Ash asked his friends while he ran towards them. They turned and smiled at Ash.

"We are okay," Naruto told him telepathically. He then turned towards the other trainers. "You guys have to protect the injured however. I'll hold them off for a while. Ash call Officer Jenny!" Ash nodded and ran to nearest PC. Cilan went to help Nurse Joy from under the rubble of the roof, and Iris sent our her Pokemon.

"Excadrill, I want you and Emolga to help out the other trainers," Iris told her Pokemon, who nodded at her command. She then turned to the grunts, who were staring blankly at the group. She found it wierd that they hadn't done anything. They didn't yell for all of the trainers to give them their Pokemon, or even attacked them. Heck, they didn't have any of their Pokemon out aside the Gigalith that was also staring blankly at of a sudden Naruto started to howl in pain. Iris turned to him, and saw the Pokemon was holding his ears as he whined in pain."Naruto, what's wrong?" Naruto turned to look at her.

"I d-d-d-d-don't kn-kn-know," he grunted out. That was when the grunts took action. All 30 of them threw out their Pokeballs.

"Go Golbat," they all shouted in unison and without any emotion, just one melanchony voice. Iris gritted her teeth, but was relieved when Ash came back with everal trainers. Pignite, Leavanny, and Unfeazent were beside them as they neared her. Iris turned and saw that Cilan was helping the injured people along with Excadrill and Emolga. Pansage, Crustle, and Stunfisk were helping as well. Iris turned to the grunts, only to see that they had ordered their Golbats to use Air Cutter on them. the flying type attacks were near her, only for them to be blasted away by two thunderbolts, curtesy of Pikachu and Naruto: in his Komoblaze form. Ash and the other trainers arrived, and Iris knew what they needed to do. Hold out for as long as they could, until the injured weee safely out and Officer Jenny had arrived.

* * *

As I've said above, this would be a small chapter (mainly because it was done on mi mums tablet). This was chapter 15, so hope ya liked it. I'll try to get more chapters out, but they'll be short, around 1500 words ornless. Most I can do at the moment is 2000. Oh,well. It's still progress. The next fic. Ill update is Maelstrom's New Song, so look out for it. This Kyroshiro signing off! PEACE!


	16. Leaving for their safety

Hello everyone. It is I, Kyroshiro, here with chapter 16 of NNL. A whole lot of events'll happen in the next few chapters. Some might have an idea as to what'll happen, and others won't.

Another thing: chapters will take time, since I'm using the notepad of my iPhone, and it doesn't have a word count.

Also, in regards to RoTP, LiTF, I seriously just can't come up with anything. My ideas for the fic have just completely left me. Which is why, with a heavy heart that I say this: RotP, LitF will go up for adoption. If anyone is interested, please say so in a review on RotP, LitF. I will announce who shall have claims to the story in 2 chapters. I am deeply sorry.

Either way, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Me no own Pokemon o Naruto.

Silence covered the area, as our heroes stared the unemotional Team Rocket grunts. To Naruto, they looked like mindless drones. He growled at as they just stared at him, their eyes an endless void, devoid of any life. They attacked.

"Golbat, use Air Cutter," they all said as one, the swarm of flying-poison types following their orders.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt," Ash called out to his faithful partner. One of the trainers that he brought with him sent out a Pokemon.

"Arcanine, use Flame Charge," the trainer, a male, said as the fire type raced towards the Golbat, fire covering its form. Another one sent out his Pokemon.

"Analis, use Bounce Kick," the trainer called, a very strong looking Lopunny coming out and using the Bounce/Jump Kick combo. Several Golbats were knocked out after their Air Cutters were disabled by Pikachu's Thunderbolt. Leavanny and Pignite joined in with a Razor Leaf and a Fire Pledge. The grunts didn't even bat an eye at this, and just order more attacks from the Golbat, who all just somehow ignored the attacks.

"Use Quick Attack Pikachu, Leavanny Energy Ball, and Pignite, use Flamethrower," Ash ordered. He then turned to his flying type. Unfeazent, fly out and wait for Officer Jenny and her men to arrive. Make sure there're no mor grunts as well." Unfeazent nodded at the 15 year olds request as she flew out of the building. Ash turned in time to see that the trainer with the Lopunny, who's name was Kyro, had sent out an Ampharos, another strong Pokemon by the looks of it.

"Luz, Analis use a Dizzy Punch/ Thunderbolt combo," Kyro told his Pokemon, whom nodded at his request. Luz fired of the electric type attack that covered Analis's body. However, she used the fur on her body to force the electricity to her paws, which obviously took a hell of a lot of training. She then ran the Golbats as she sucker punched about 10 of them with the electric Dizzy Punch.

Naruto decided to attack now, and his target was the Gigalith. Kyuubi joined the Multi-type on his back as they prepared to face off against the Rock-Ground type.

"Flamethrower," Naruto said as he fire the torrent of flames at the mindless Pokemon. Kyuubi joined in.

"I'm a bit weak, but EMBER," Kyuubi shouted as he fired the small fire attack. Being part Rock type, Gigalith didn't feel the attack as much, but the Flamethrower actually hurt, as well as left a burn. Gigalith countered by using Rock Slide.

"GIGA," Gigalith shouted as the rocks fell on top of the duo, though Naruto managed to dodge it with Kyuubi on his back.  
Naruto panted at the close call. "Man, that was too close," Naruto muttered as he prepared another attack. Water vapors formed before a liquid ball was in front of him. "HYDROCANNON!" The powerful Water type move tore through the floor before it hit its opponent and sent it flying.

"We must get the Howlen," one of the grunts said, his voice filled with no emotion whatsoever. The grunts nodded as one before ordering their Pokemon to attack once more.

"Toxic Air Cutter," the grunts said as one, their voices sounding like robots. The Golbats complied by using Toxic, then using Air Cutter to speed up the purple globs reach their targets.

Naruto was shocked and worried of that fact. "THUNDER," Naruto yelled as he fired the super-effective attack to block the two attacks as well as harm the Golbats. Many of them fainted and Naruto chose that time to act. He knew that they would follow the group even if they defeated it, so with really quick thinking, he made a decision. ("I'm sorry you guys"), he thought, though he was unknowingly broadcasting it to Ash and his friends. ("It seems I must leave... For your own safety. Please, take care"). And with that, he ran out of the Poke-Center, Kyuubi still on his back.  
"NARUTO," Ash called for his Pokemon as he ran out of the center for him, the Rocket Grunts having already given chase.

Naruto opened his wings and took flight, the remaining Golbat following, albeit slower than at first. Unfeazent flew after them taking down several of the Poison-Flying types, leaving only about 10 left. Ash and the others were still following, joined by Officer Jenny, who had just arrived. Some of the grunts had been captured and were detained by some officers.

"Naruto," Ash called out as the Pokemon just flew higher until he was out of view. The grunts, seeing this, used smoke bombs and ran out of the area. When the group could see, our heroes tried to find any sign of their dimensional friend.

(With Naruto)  
The very Pokemon they were looking for was high up in the sky, flying further away from the group. Kyuubi looked at the troubled Howlen with concern.

"Kit are you sure you want to do this," Kyuubi asked his ex-jailer. "Think about this. You may not see them for some time, especially your mate." Naruto was quiet for a bit as tears flowed from his eyes.

"I know, but if its the only way to protect them," Naruto trailed off before he got back on track. "Then I have to do it. Besides, I'll only be gone for a little while. I AM going to come back! Thats a promise, and you should know by now, I NEVER break a promise!" Kyuubi smile at the kit.

"Alright then kit," Kyuubi smirked. "Just making sure you knew what you were getting yourself into. Especially since your mate is more than likely gonna kick your ass when you return." Naruto paled a bit.

"Oh well," Naruto said. "I do deserve it..." Naruto flapped his wings harder as the duo soared through the sky, not to be seen for a while.

And that's a wrap. If you enjoyed this, by all means review. If you didn't like it, don't bother since I'll ignore you. Naruto WILL return to the group, but not for a couple of chapters. Big surprise next chapter (or will it be?), so stay tuned. This Kyroshiro, signing off! PEACE!


	17. Interesting

Hello everyone. 'Tis I, Kyroshiro, here with chapter 17 of NNL. Seriously, 16 chapters, 37K words, and over 200 reviews; I really want to thank you guys, though I have no way to do it. I'll think of something, but for now: Please enjoy.

Naruto's Formes so far (This is more for me than for you guys):

Standard Forme: Fire, Water, Ground, Flying, Grass, Ice, and Electric

Nature Forme: Grass, Flying, Ground

Komoblaze/Komoblaze Darkened: Fire, Water, Ground, Flying, Grass, Ice, Electric, Psychic, and Dark

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/Pokemon

* * *

If one were to be riding on a Pokemon in the sky, they would probably think they were crazy at what they were to see. An Arcanine-like Pokemon with wings flying with a Torchic that had a shit eating grin.

"Honestly Kit," the Torchic, Kyuubi, spoke. "Once we return, it'll be the smack downs of all smack downs. And there's a move out that's called it!" Naruto sighed. Kyuubi has been going on for hours on what Snivy would do to him. Honestly, his Kusahebi-hime (Grass Snake Princess) wouldn't do half of the things Kyuubi mentioned. Sadly, the things she WOULD do would leave him in eternal pain. Oh, well. He made the decision, and he'll have to face the music when the time comes. Now, however...

"You know that one little swerve and you'll be falling to your death, right," Naruto asked a paling Kyuubi. "Thought so." Naruto flapped his wings harder and the duo flew faster.

* * *

With the gang:

The mood with the trio of humans was not a good one. After all, someone who not even two months ago joined their team through unconventional means just up and left, all for their safety. Snivy and Jirachi were taking it a bit worst, but you couldn't tell with Snivy since she seemed to be tired out more often. Jirachi would just stay in her Pokeball, and didn't really come out unless it was to eat or to talk with Snivy privately.

"What a drag," Excadrill said, almost sounding like Shikamaru. "Honestly, that Pokemon gives to much troublesome thoughts." Weirdness factor...

"Yeah, but he still a great friend," Pikachu said as he watched the other Pokemon mill about. He hadn't felt this way since... "...Since Butterfree first left." The other Pokemon looked at him strangely, Oshawott more so. "I'm just thinking about how it always feels like when one of our Pokemon leaves. The first it happened was with a Butterfree that Ash had caught. His first Pokemon he caught too..." The other Pokemon were curious now. After all, Pikachu and Ash never talk about their old adventures. The gave out sighs when the Mouse Pokemon ran over to Ash.

A few distances away, Snivy was resting against a tree at the spot the trio of humans had stopped at. She was feeling very exhausted for some reason, but she couldn't figure out why. She's also noticed her stomach putting on a little growth. She sighed. "Dammit Naruto," she whispered to herself in a deadly cold voice. "When you get back, I'm tying you to a tree while I give you the beating of a lifetime. I swear... seriously, he could've a least said goody-bye... oh wait, Pikachu said he did. Still, we could've found a way to ward off Team Doofus together." Some unshed tears welled in the Grass types eyes. All of a sudden, she felt incredible pain. "GAH!" Luckily, or unluckily, no one was around or noticed for what was happening. She felt an urge... an urge to go to a hidden spot. It didn't matter where, just that it was hidden from the humans. She got up, almost like she was in a trance, before she walked off into the woods near the campsite. She never noticed Emolga and Jirachi following behind.

Meanwhile as that was going on:

Ash looked into the spring s and sighed. He didn't suffer much injuries in the TR attack. Just a bruise or two and a new scar on his face. This one being on his left cheek and going up to his cheek in a zig-zag pattern much like his birthmarks. His amber brown eyes were filled with worry for his missing Pokemon, both of them. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his female companion. Her purple hair was slightly in disarray due to stress.

"Are you alright Ash," Iris asked her friend. She hated it when he was like this. All down and nothing like the person she got to know. Ash smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes.

"Ye-" Ash started to say, but was interrupted by the purple haired female.

"No you're not," Iris said in a scolding tone. Ash looked down for a second and sighed. Fearing that she did something wrong she went to apologize. "I-I'm sorry A," was all sh got to before his lips claimed hers. She went wide-eyed for a second before she kissed back. Cilan looked at the scene with a smile. He would've said something, but decided that the Pokemon needed his help. Especially since it was lunch time.

"LUNCH TIME," Cilan called for the other Pokemon. He had made a very delectable stew made from Oran berries, Pecha berries and other ingredients. He thought the Pokemon should have some, so he made it in a special pot that was big enough for 30 servings (I know that might not be possible, but just roll with). He served the Pokemon, before he noticed three of them missing. Despite not wanting to ruin such a good moment (that and the two were getting a bit to intimate, what with Ash's hat on the floor and his shirt starting to be slid off and Iris hair in more of a disarray as it was), Cilan presented them with the problem. "Ash, Iris. I can't seem to find Snivy, Emolga, or Jirachi!" Ash and Iris snapped out of their heated make-out when they heard this.

"WHAT," the duo yelled out, before fixing themselves, blushing the entire time. Pikachu had a sly smile as did several of the other Pokemon. "We have to find them," Ash continued before running off towards the woods.

"Ash, wait up," Iris called for her boyfriend before rushing off towards the knucklehead. Pikachu sighed before running after the two as did Excadrill, who muttered "troublesome".

In the forest:

Jirachi and Emolga were flying (gliding) around the forest looking for the grass snake, whom, they lost in the thick brush. Damn her and her natural forest color. They suddenly heard some screaming they recognized as Snivy's. They quickly changed their course to the source of the noise. The screaming suddenly got extremely loud at one point before it stopped. Fearing the worst, the duo sped along even quicker. They were now blurs, and rushed out of the tree line into a hidden clearing. There, they saw a surprising sight.

With Ash, Iris, Pikachu, and Shika- I mean Excadrill:

The group where running around the forest, calling for their lost comrades. (Yup, smart idea, yelling loudly in a forest filled with predator Pokemon. Ash and his group have the most luck, but then in other areas have the worst luck...) They were searching for almost 10 minutes now, and were about to go to another section of the forest, when Emolga came in screaming her head off.

"EMO EMOLGA EMO EMO GA (Come quickly you guys. It's Snivy)," Emolga got out before she quickly flew back towards the direction she came from. Ash and Iris had worried looks on their faces before they rushed towards the direction.

* * *

With Naruto:

The Howlen in the sky was currently flapping his aching wings. He was also panting a bit, and looked like he could collapse at any moment. Kyuubi, who was worried for the boy, decided to voice his concerns.

"Kit, we should land soon and rest," Kyuubi said. "You REALLY need it." Naruto would've argued, but he was too damn tired. The duo were slowly losing altitude before they saw that they were above a city. Kyuubi then noticed that they were losing altitude a lot quicker than before. HE looked at Naruto, only to see him struggling to stay awake. "KIT, WE'RE FALLING TOO FAST! PULL IT TOGETHER BEFORE WE GO 'SPLAT'!" Naruto jolted up enough so that the two didn't die, but that didn't stop them from skidding on the ground, past several shocked people, before they tumbled about before hitting a building, leaving a big impression in it. Naruto had reverted to his standard forme, before unconsciousness consumed him.

Kyuubi:

Kyuubi groaned as he got up and rubbed his head with his clawed wing... wait, what?! Kyuubi looked himself over, before noticing that he was now taller and that he felt more powerful. He realized what happened. "I evolved," Kyuubi whispered, before he heard a groan. He looked to the source and saw Naruto, unconscious. He faced palmed before grabbing the Multi-type and leaping out of the hole they created, scaring several people. He then jumped onto the wall of the next building, and using Youkai, which was basically demonic chakra, he ran up the wall before he roof hopped over to the forest outside of the city. Once in the forest, he set about finding a hiding spot until the Kit was healed and the two were rested. He found what the humans call a Hidden Grotto and thought to himself. _"Perfect,'_ the ex-demon thought. He entered the grotto, before setting up beds made of leaves. He then set Naruto down and covered up the grotto with dead wood and leaves, making it look like another tree. He then fell on his bed and fell asleep, the mid-day sun warming up the two.

* * *

Back with Ash and the group:

Ash and the group were currently at the lunch table, eating their food while thinking about what had happened earlier. The raven haired boy looked at his Pokemon, more specifically, Snivy. She was smiling with the other Pokemon. What could clearly be seen was an egg, green with several black stripes near the bottom. It was wrapped protectively with the grass snakes vines. Boy were Ash and Iris surprised when they found the Grass Snake with the egg next to her.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Ash and Iris broke through the last line of trees as they followed Iris's Electric/Flying type as she led them to the Grass types location, Pikachu and Excadrill behind them. The duo searched around the clearing before finding the Pokemon in question in the middle, a round object next to her. Jirachi was using Recover on her and Emolga landed next to the Wishful Pokemon._

_"Snivy, are you alright," Ash asked as he ran up to the Pokemon. Pikachu had arrived first, and when he saw the egg up close, his mind went blank and he fainted. Ash started to panic then, before he was smacked by Iris._

_"Get a grip on yourself," Iris said calmly. Ash nodded, before he picked up Pikachu and Snivy, though she whipped him with her vine, causing him to drop her. She was a bit disoriented, but shook her head. She then walked over to the egg and grabbed, before heading to the camp. Ash scratched his head before shrugging and walking back to the camp as well. Iris sighed before she climbed up the trees and tree hopped back._

_Flashback end_

* * *

Cilan certainly was surprised when Snivy returned with an egg, but smiled nonetheless. The Pokemon congratulated Snivy, before they all dug into their food, Snivy acting like she had n't eaten in forever. Ash shook his head and continued eating.

"I wonder when Naruto will get back," Iris whispered to the group so the Pokemon wouldn't hear. No need to sadden them again. Ash and Cilan sighed. Ash grinned.

"No need to worry," Ash said, quoting one of his friends. "He'll be back, and we'll eventually find him. He left for his our safety, but that wasn't needed, so if we find him, we'll show him." The other two grinned at Ash's words.

"Yes, Naruto's flavors have have become even greater with his selfless act, but we have to bring him back," Cilan said (again, not good at making Cilan 100% Cilan), causing the duo to sweatdrop. They then started to pack up, as well as return their Pokemon. Snivy however refused and walked next to Ash, egg in vines. Ash nodded, before the trio started to walk to their next destination, Driftveil bridge. It was time for Ash to earn his next badge.

* * *

With the missing Pokemon:

Naruto groaned as he woke up from his fall. He noticed he was in a makeshift bed. He got up and stretched much like a cat or dog would, before he shook his body awake. He looked around before he saw Kyuubi sleeping in another bed, though he looked different. _'Did Kyuubi evolve,'_ was the Pokemon's thought. He shrugged before he went about waking up the now Fire/Fighting type. He got several flames to the face though.

"What is it Kit," Kyuubi groaned as he got up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Naruto smirked.

"Thanks," Naruto said. "Thanks for saving us." Kyuubi nodded before he got up and did some stretches. He was gonna have to get used to being human shaped.

"No problem Kit, someone had to save us from your stupidity," Kyuubi said, before he was talked by a laughing Naruto. They wrestled for a bit, before they stopped. "That was fun." Naruto nodded. "But we'll have to leave soon. My blockade won't fool anyone for too long. Someone is bound to notice something strange." Naruto nodded before the duo set off. Kyuubi opened the passage and checked the surroundings, before he walked out with Naruto not to far behind. The duo started to walk towards a path the humans take, before they heard a human. They turned towards the direction of the voice, only to see that it was some people in a weird getup that had a big 'P'. They were fighting some other people with the same clothing only they looked like they were prepared for cold weather. (Yup, this is going to be within the Black/White 2 games as well).

"We shall liberate Pokemon, and there's nothing you can do," one of the Grunts, a female, said from the cold weather group. The ones who looked like knights growled as they looked worst for wear. A teenager with green hair looked like he had gotten into a big fight as he stood in front of the knights. Naruto looked at Kyuubi, before the duo nodded and launched themselves at the cold weather group. They told their Pokemon, several Golbats and a few Venipdes, to use Toxic on them. The green teen spread his arms to protect his followers, despite the pain he was in, when two fiery streams blocked the attacks. He turned towards the direction the attacks came from only to see nothing. The Grunts didn't see anything as well, before they heard their Pokemon cry out in pain. All of them turned to see Naruto and Kyuubi knocking out 5 of the Golbat and Venipede.

"Kyuubi, now," Naruto said, getting a nod from Kyuubi before he did some handsigns (Kyuubi). Naruto took in a lungful of air, before he spit it back out. "WIND STYLE: DRILLING AIR BULLETS!" Kyuubi called out his attack.

"TRUE FIRE ART: DEMONIC KITSUNE FLAMES," Kyuubi screamed as he fired out heat stronger than an Overheat attack. The two attacks merged, causing and explosion to occur when they contacted the enemy, sending them flying off into the distance. "Hmmph, weak." Kyuubi crossed his arms. Naruto.

"Now now, Kyuu-Kun," Naruto chastised. "They've never met a Ninja-turned Pokemon nor a demon fox turned Pokemon." Kyuubi still had his arms crossed.

"Still Weak," Kyuubi mumbled, before he sighed. "Let's go. The longer we stay, the higher the chance Team Rocket finds us." Naruto nodded and the two were about to leave, when they heard the teen.

"W-W-Wait," N called out. Naruto and Kyuubi turned and gasped at the boy. He looked like he would collapse any second, which is what he did.

"LORD N," the Grunts cried out as they rushed to help their fallen leader. One of them turned him over and they saw he had trouble breathing. The Grunt paled. "He seems to have a internal injuries, but we don't have enough time to get him to a hospital. He's going to die." The Grunts gasped as tears fell from their eyes. Naruto wanted to help, so he concentrated on his Nature Forme. He started to glow a forest green color, before he changed. He then ran up to the boy, ignoring the gaps coming from the Grunts. He then concentrated some more, and several vine came from him. They wrapped around N's injured form while Naruto lightly bit N's arm. He then channeled his energy into three moves that he didn't know at the moment. Ah, the uses of Chakra.

_'Aromatherapy, Refresh, and Synthesis,'_ Naruto thought as he started to glow green, before it washed over N. N's wounds were suddenly disappearing, and his breathing was coming back to normal. Soon it was over, and Naruto stepped back a bit disoriented. He changed back to standard out of exhaustion, but managed to stay awake. The Grunt checked again, and was astonished.

"Lord N's condition is stable," the Grunt said, before looking a Naruto. "Thank you! Thank you for your help." Naruto blushed before Kyuubi came up. Naruto nodded and once more the two turned to leave. Of course they were stopped once more.

"W-W-Wait," N groaned out as he woke up. The Grunt careful helped N up along with another Grunt. Naruto and Kyuubi looked at the boy curiously. "I want ti thank you for your help. If it weren't for your help, my friends and I wouldn't have made it. So thank you." Naruto and Kyuubi nodded. "Would you care for some food, I'm pretty sure you must be hungry." The two were about decline, when their stomach made the decision for them.

GURGLE

GURGLE

The duo blushed as their stomach sounded like a rampaging Gyarados. The two nodded as several Grunts chuckled.

"Thanks," the two said, before remembering that humans couldn't understand them. Imagine their surprise when N spoke.

"Your welcome," N said as he walked towards a city, the one that the two crash landed in, with the help of his Grunts. Naruto and Kyuubi shrugged, before following them, not knowing that they would be meeting up with the group the next day.

* * *

And that's a wrap up. I really hope you guys enjoyed this. I'm still thinking of what I should do to show you all my thanks, and I have several ideas. Anyways, as I said before, some things were gonna happen, some that people already guessed before hand, and others that no one probably thought of. As I stated above, this will also tie into Black/White 2 with the fact that there will be two Team Plasma's: Regular and Neo. As for Snivy having an egg, that is an important piece of info. since it'll be tied with... actually, not gonna tell you. I will say that it has something to do with an important event for Naruto. I have already hinted it in a previous chapter, so you'll have to either wait, or re-read the story and find it.

That's all for me. Read, Re-read, and review, unless your a hater or a flamer since you'll be ignored. Until next, this is Kyroshiro, signing off. PEACE!


End file.
